The Teenage adventures of Megamind(Standard edition)
by FireCrystal1092
Summary: Megamind has just started High School he thinks he has met the girl of his dreams and his life is prefect. But, then destiny comes and wrecks it when a villain named Dark matter appears. Megarox Metro Man and Megamind Friendship AU High School
1. High Scchool

Megamind is not mine it belongs to Dreamworks this is just for fun nothing more.

Teenage Adventures of Megamind Notice : I have noticed that allot of people have been skipping 4 - 7 going to the recent chapter. This Fanfic is like a book if you skip a chapter you will be Very Very Very confused because I don't say the same thing twice. I would like to make a request to all those readers out their that before you move on to the recent chapter. please read the past chapters too It kinda piss me off when people skip chapters.

Thank You For listening FireCrystal1092 proud author of T.A.T . MM

The Adventures of Teen Megamind Chapter 1 : High sshool?

Megamind Stared at the High School Nervous Minion could not go in the front door because of the medial detector So he always went around and gave Megamind all his medial things too like his watch,punk bracelets and his wallet that was connected with a chain.

Megamind was not really paying good attention to where he was going so it was no Suprise that he was bumping into someone in the halls on the first day of humliation and turture as he called it.

But when he looked up he thought maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all

"Sorry did I bump into you"? said a girl

"No it was my fault". said Megamind

"Here let me get that". they both said their noses almost touching

They quickly shot up said "Sorry ".

"Iam Roxanne Ritchi". the Girl said

"Iam Megamind". He said looking at her

They looked at each other until the bell rang needless to say Minion kept teasing Megamind about Roxanne like a parent would about a new crush that a kid got."

"Is she cute". said Minion

"Oh Yes very Cut". said Megamind

"It's Cute sir ".

"Whatever". said He said

"So What does she look like". said Minion

"She has these big dramic Glowing blue eyes and this beautiful soft looking short hair and I don't deserve her she probably already has a boyfirend". said Megamind Childishly

Meanwhile Roxanne was talking with Sanne her Sister ( Sanne is a character from another fic of mine Not as Bad as he seems on devaintart )

"Was he cute". said Sanne

"Very he had these Glowing out of this world eyes that can make any girl wanna stop and look at them and he had a nice gotee".Said Roxanne

"What about his skin or his hair"? said Sanne Questionly

"No Hair except on his eyelashs eyebrows and on his chin but not on his head oh and his head is huge like 3 times the size of human beings head and his skin is blue". said Roxanne

Sanne felt odd goosbumps when she talked about Megamind Iam sure he is better looking than he sounds she thought.

As soon as they made it to there assigned home room, they were greeted with loud cheers and Laugher as a Boy around their age with amazing was picking on Meagamind while he was doing so the other kids and teachers were encourging him to proceed his rude behavior.

"Come on Blue Berry arent you going to do anything"? Said Wayne

"N-No said". Megamind Stakingly

"Why not because you cant your weak and the only thing you have is your gaint brain". said Wayne

"T- That's not true I have Minion and we are both gonna get our revange on you one day". said Megamind

"How smart can you be when you can't even pronounce some words correctly its revenge and as for you getting it I don't think it will ever happen because you are a loser and always will be". said Wayne

"Yes he will so leave him alone". said Roxanne

Wow who is that he thought

"Your very brave for standing up to someone with super strength". said Wayne

"Iam not afraid". said Roxanne

"Really, you are not afraid so what is your name". said Wayne feeling her hair teasingly only to have her slap his hand way but since Wayne has invincibility it did not hurt it just suprised him. Most girls would kill to have him tough them like he touched her but Roxanne slapped his hand away Wayne liked this girl she had spunk.

Roxanne thought Megamind out of Joy that she wasn't one of those other Metro Boy fan girls.

"My Name is Roxanne Ritchi and you will leave Megamind alone". she said

"Or What". said Wayne

"Or this". Said Roxanne as her took out a can of spray and pointed it near Wayne

"Hahha that won't do anything to me I have Invulablity meaning I can't be hurt no matter what so you think a can of spray is gonna change that". said Wayne

She lowered the spray in Shame their was nothing she could do Megamind was so much Skinner then Wayne he had all this strength all Megamind had was his brain. she knew who would win in an fair or unfair fight.

Oh thought Sanne so that is Megamind the one that Roxanne was talking about

He is good looking but I am not sure I would wear all that Black and blue ever that is alot of black but it does bring out his green eyes thought Sanne

Megamind Looked at his Blue and black converse and then suddenly he had and idea.

"Minion". ! said Teen Megamind

"Yeah Boss"! said Minion

Megamind whispered in Minions Ear and Minion laughed but looked worryied at the same time but he reasured Minion that Roxanne would not get hurt.

Megamind when for Roxanne and said "Okay this is a Kidnapp attempt and If you go anywhere near me Miss Richi Umm Umm Uh Uh Line"!. said Megamind

"Suffers and You will regret the day you Mess with Megamind the Incredibly handsome mater of all villany". said Minion

"What he said"! Said Megamind Over dramicly to cover his mistake.

Roxanne bit her lip to reframe from laughing Are these guys serious what are they planning ?

I got to get her away from Wayne he is incredily self centered why he turned out to be the hero is beyond me thought Megamind

Megamind Whispered in Roxanne's ear sorry "Roxanne it is the only way everyone sees me as the bad guy. So I must play the role destiny as given me; But, I want to keep you away from Wayne he is incredibly self centered and leaves a girl after a week going on to the next one it makes me sick! It also makes me sick that I have to use your own spray on you ,but I dont want to to see Where I live".. he said as he sprayed her and she fell unconscious as everything went black.

Hours Later , Roxanne had awoken on a Big leather Couch and saw a bunch of papers suspended in the air hung in patterns and organised rather neatly. Where was she? The last thing she remembered is Megamind telling her that he was sorry and that he kidnapped her to protect her from Wayne and his self centered personality.

This Must be Megamind's Place she thought it looked like an abandoned Warehouse it was dark cold and wet how can anyone live here she thought.

She walked into the Kitchen their she found a message for her on the frige left by Megamind

Hey Roxanne, Help your self to anything you like, exept my dounuts do not eat those and Minion's Fish food. If you are wondering where Iam, I am in my workshop working on my inventions 24/7 and only get 4 hours of sleep. ( my people don't need as much) Well anyway, I tired to wake you up so you can go to school with me but you were out so Minion will drive you instead. ( don't worry he has a linense and he is a good driver)

Take care your Blue alien firend

Megamind

P.s You happen to run into some robbots with Dog like qualities to get rid of them throw the wrench a couple of are called Brainbots and they do bit so be careful.

BrainBots she thought

"Bowg ".! Said a Brain-bot

"Oh hi there Iam Roxanne".

"Bowg". ! it said again

"I dont see a wrench around here". she said to herself

"Minion". ! Said She shirecked as a Swarm of Brain-bots came around her demanding to be played with.

"You called Miss Richi".

"Get these things away from me". she said swating at one of them with her foot

"Go on get". said Minion swating at the brainbots and they disappeared

"how come they listened to you". said Roxanne standing up

"They only listen to me and Sir Miss Richi". said Minion

"Speaking of Which where is Megamind".

"You didnt read the letter"? said Minion

"I did" said Roxanne

"He is at School he tired to wake you up but when he did you grabbed him and held him close to you like he was your teddybear". said Minion

Roxanne Blushed "I did that to Megamind"?

"Yeah he was so embarrassed that he didnt try to wake you up again and said that I can drive you to school". said Minion

"What time is it". Said Roxanne

"8:20". said Minion

"School startes in 10 minutes".! said Roxanne

"Okay hurry". said Minion

"we need speed". said Minion he quickly grabbed the Hoverbike and turned it on and they both flew away.

Meanwhile Megamind was Grimacing Constantly removing the spit balls that Metro dude throw at him and his gaint head why does he put up with this?.

"Dude aren't you gonna say anything"? said a Redhead that sat next to him and Roxanne in all his Classes.

"No Hal, Iam not and you know why he isn't wroth it besides I don't think he can keep it up all day eventully he will get bored and do something else some thing more productive". said Megamind

"Like find a new way to pick on you,You know Megamind you are an okay Guy you just to get people to realize that and you will be fine". said Hal slaping Megamind on the back

Megamind Smiled and Straightened out his shoulders trying to ease the tension that is raising the more he is with this Guy Hal was alright its just he had a weird choice of actions and words that were kind of Award.

"You should listen to what Hal said besides its not like Wayne is gonna grow a brain and do something more prodtuctive anytime soon". said Benard in an annoyed and dead tone

"Yeah right like any of you really care you just want to be my firend so you can get browny points with Roxanne Hal". said Megamind

Hal Glared at him said Said "And What if I do Its not like Roxanne will ever love a Blue headed Freak like you". Hal put his hands over his mouth and gasped

Bernard glared at him and sighed

"Megamind - I-I didnt - I I it want I mean I". Hal stammered

"Leave me alone Hal". Said Megamind Coldly as he faced The opposite direction of the classroom and put his hood up and cried.

"How could you do that you know he sensetive about his lookes Hal I guess a moron like you would do anything to get a girl to notice you huh"? said Benard in a dead tone

I - I Wasnt Thinking I he was cut off by Bernard

"That's your whole problem Hal you never think, you just act the way you want when you want and you know what that it gonna hurt alot more people than just Megamind one day. And I won't be their to cover up your tracks and save your sorry ass". said Benard in a dead tone and walked away

Stupid intellectual Deeb thought Hal

Hal looked down and thought Megamind Iam sorry

End Of the Adventures of Teenage Megamind Chapter 1


	2. Megamind's and Roxanne's pain

A Megamind Fan-fiction AU

Teenage Adventures of Megamind Notice : I have noticed that allot of people have been skipping 4 - 7 going to the recent chapter. This Fanfic is like a book if you skip a chapter you will be Very Very Very confused because I don't say the same thing twice. I would like to make a request to all those readers out their that before you move on to the recent chapter. please read the past chapters too It kinda piss me off when people skip chapters.

The Adventures of Teen Megamind Chapter 2 Roxanne's and Megamind's Pain : Hal felt bad for calling Megamind a blue freak but he was nervous of loosing his chances with Roxanne both those two were digging each other but denyed it and said they were just close firends of course Hal Knew he wasn't the smartest guy on the planet but he could see the chemistry in those two.

Roxanne had finally made it to class she would have to thank Minion later for getting her to school she hung up her backpack on the Backpack rack at the end of the classroom and sat down in her seat which was between Megamind and Hal, Hal looked gulity for some reason and Megamind looked hurt and was in deep thought, he was too far gone to notice that Roxanne sat down next to him and Hal; but what ever happened she was sure Megamind would tell her.

"Okay class, settle down In just a moment we will go into groups to do a lab so you must pick your partners wisely pick someone who you know and is easy to work with." Said the Teacher as he looked at his classroom.

Megamind just sat in his desk not even attempting to find a Partener knowing he would never find one he was always the one that ended up with the teachers as his partener when ever they get put into groups like this,Megamind was just about to walk over to the teacher to say he didnt have one when a red headed version of Roxanne stopped him.

"Need a partner".? said the girl

"Yeah". said Megamind

"My Name is Sanne by the way Sanne Ritchi Roxanne's sister I asked the teacher if it was okay if you could work with me and my sister and the teacher said he didn't mind at all as long as Megamind is an person you find that is easy to work with that is alright".? said Sanne looked at Megamind

Megamind went over to sit down with Roxanne ,Hal, and Sanne to start the lab.

"Okay class today we are going disect frogs we are going to cut them open and find out what is inside". said the teacher

"ew". Roxanne and Sanne said in union

Roxanne was doing okay on hers and everyone else seems to be doing okay but when she glanced at Megamind he was quivering and with fear he had not even cut the frog open yet that Made Roxanne worryied so she stopped what she was doing and went over to Megamind to see what was wrong.

"Megamind are you oKay". said Roxanne

"Iam just nervous I never cut anything open before and it feels wrong to cut it open what did it ever to to us Iam also kind of Scared because what if this happens to me one day what if I end up being the one that gets cut open". Said Megamind

Oh so that was it Megamind was afraid that because he is an Alien that Scientist mind come to his doorstep and try to cut him open what if he is the one that has his insides shown to the world. He had the right to fear after all he was blue and had a gaint blue head. what if the Scientist do a freaky experiment on his brain that made Roxanne worry too she did not want to loose her closest firend to a science experiment.

"If you are with me and Sanne you wont be besides if you dont do it you will get an F and we wont be in the same class I would miss you terribly". said Roxanne

Megamind smiled and got to work on the frog with some help from Roxanne and and her sister despite the words of encourgement Megamind still had trouble keeping the knife steady he was still had a slight terrible but he manged to get it done anyway.

The Teacher quickly did a walk around the class room Metro Dude had failed terribly because instead of using a knife like he was supposed to he used his super powers to cut the frog open and to the teacher that was cheating so the Teacher gave him an F on the frog and said to him next time do not cheat.

The Teacher stopped at Megamind's study group and nodded with approval "Good job Mace".

"Mace". ? Roxanne said

"Thanks teacher but please do not call me Mace my name is Megamind". said Megamind Corrected

"Understood". said the teacher with a smirk and left them be. The Bell rang for lunch and everyone quickly made it out of their like a stampied to the caferia to eat their lunch

Megamind was about to walk over to lunch when Sanne stopped him

"So Megamind I was wondering if you would eat lunch with me some time? she said Suggestively to him

"Iam Sorry Sanne but I don't like you I like you sister". said Megamind '

"Why does it always had to be about her Hal,likes her ,Metro Dude likes Her my family loves her, You like her forget her why have her when you can have me". said Sanne as she got closer and closer to his face and Megamind was backing away from her.

"Um- U - That sounds tempting but me and Roxanne we just click it is like we have great chemistry and she stood up for me when Metro dude was making fun of me" said Megamind

"I dont care". said Sanne as she grabbed him and kissed him with tongue and everything In between kisses Megamind was shouting for help but as he did he thought Who is gonna help me Iam the black sheep the bad boy the loser as he thought that he was getting desperate he decided that he didnt care anymore and gave in to Sanne who was still kissing more out of lust then love but he did not care because nobody else did.

Meanwhile at the Cafeteria Roxanne was getting worryied where was her sister and where was Megamind they should have already gotten their lunches and meet with them did Metro dude beat them up ? Did they land them selfs into trouble? Roxanne walked out of the lunch room looking for Megamind and their in the Hall She saw her sister making out with Megamind she brusted into tears and ran away from the scene Megamind made it seem like he liked her too it seemed like they had this connection that could not be broken but she guessed she was wrong Megamind did not love her he loved her Sister Sanne.

"Hey Roxanne". Said Hal

"Leave me alone Hal". said Roxanne

"What's wrong"? said Hal

"You were right about him all along Hal Megamind does not Love me he loves my sister I suppose she needs to be loved my family pays more attention to me then they do my sister and with a guy like Megamind she finally can".Said Roxanne Roxanne left tripping on her feet she did not have a 6th or 7th block so she was free for the rest of the day as she went outside her face wet with tears it begain to rain ,but she did not care She was mad at Megamind and mad at her self for thinking that he loved her when he clearly did not Megamind did not seem like the type of guy to play a womans emotions give them false hopes and toss them aside. But everyone was right he is nothing more then a Bad boy trying to be popular and he would do anything to get it.

As she went into her bedroom she cryied as the Memories of her and Megamind flooded her mind . That Jerk That Jerk thought Roxanne

Sanne finally stopped kissing him and Said "Take me to the School dance next week".

Megamind had seen Roxanne in the Hall earlyer and knew she would never forgive him Hal was right Iam a Blue freak with a big head that does not deserve Roxanne nobody deserves her really not even his rival Metro Dude He might as well go with Sanne he did not want to break her heart even though he loved someone else who no knows maybe he could learn to love again but his heart Knew better.

"Sure said Megamind with fake Happyniess

"Excellent choice see you next week Megamind". Said Sanne Knowing she had broken him.

As He watched Sanne walk by he knew his heart was breaking into and He knew it might never heal completely fore he thought that perhaps Roxanne was the one but he guessed wrong once again fate was giving him heart break instead of happyniess.

Back at her house Roxanne was still Crying until she heard a Knock on her door

"Go away"!. she said her voice cracking She knew Megamind and her never actually went on an a date but she was going to ask him to the dance until her sister had reared her ugly head in and shattered her dream in front of her. She did not care who was there she did not want to talk to anyone her heart is hurting to much.

"Roxanne You have a vistor". said She said in a sing song tone of voice

"Who is it". said Roxanne rubbing the tears away.

"Its Me Roxie I wanted to ask you something". said Metro Dude

"Yeah want do you want". said Roxanne Metro dude the last person she wanted to talk to.

"I was wondering if you would go to the Dance with me Next week". said Metro Dude

"Why Would I go with you you tease my firend on a daily basis". said Roxanne

"If you go out with me I will stop hurting him". said Metro Dude

"Fine but we are not holding hands kissing hugging or anything we are just doing to the dances and other school things together understood"? said ROxanne

"Understood". said Metro Dude agreeed but sounded disappointed.

Roxanne thought that perhaps Maybe Metro Dude isn't as bad as I thought he was maybe he could have a chance with me what if it becomes the real thing would I tell Megamind I thought for sure he was the one but Iam not sure anymore.

Metro Dude and Sanne quickly made it to the feild and smiled

"Did she buy it". said Sanne

"Yeah". Said Metro Dude gulity he knew he should not be doing this so why is he?

"Soon with Megamind under my control and with You Watching Roxanne we will rule the school". said Sanne

"I have a question though is it right I mean me and the litte guy aren't actully firends or anything but does he really deserve all this heartbreak maybe this wasnt such a good Idea". said Metro Dude

Megamind Is going to be Mine wheather he likes it or Not and I want to be popular I want people to notice me once I go out with the blue freak and then Dump him he I will be popular everone will want to line up to get an autograph from Sanne Ritichi". said Sanne

"What about Roxanne". said Metro Dude

"Well two days before the dance I will start to spread rummors that you and Roxanne are going out making you and Roxanne the talk of the School".Said Sanne

"And then You will go out with Megamind make him feel like he is speaical then stomp on his heart on the day of the dance and how are you going to do that?" said Metro dude

"You Know that Hal guy I asked him out too and You know that chemestry thing that Roxanne and Megamind were talking about apparently I have a strong connection with that nerd". said Sanne

"So you like Megamind but you Dont like him? said MEtro dude Confused

"I like him like a firend he is good looking and sweet my sister has a great taste in men wheather or not they are alien does not fase me but I think I like Hal". said Sanne

"I see". said Metro dude amazed at Sanne's effections to the gamming Nerd.

"What about Benard and Minion "? said Metro dude

Metro dude knew that other then ROxanne and Hal Benard and Minion are his only firends and they are incredibly smart and can probably see through Sanne and Him if they came a cross them.

They had to get rid of them but how thought Metro dude

"I will just take Megamind's deyration gun when he is not looking and shrink them to cubes and put them into the broom closet". said Sanne

Megamind I hope someday their will be a time where we can laugh at this until then Iam sorry for what Iam about to do Little Buddy thought Metro Dude

Meanwhile at an abandoned warhouse that was sourounded by old plans inventions and boxs Megamind let out a exasperated sigh and looked down at the ground today's events were leaving him with such Mel-on coly feelings Minion had once told him the it was pronounced melancholy but he didn't really listen to what to the fish said I mean why would you listen to a fish that cooks and walkes around the house wearing an apron with words Kiss the cook? Megamind respected the fish as friend but, sometimes it is hard to take him seriously.

"Sir are you okay? said Minion who was making a meal for him since he cant really cook.

"Sanne came on to me and Roxanne took it the wrong way". said Megamind

"Roxanne's sister sir". said Minion

"That's right can you belive that". said Megamind

"Actually Yes". said Minion

"What you knew all this time but you didnt tell me! said Megamind

"Well Sir you were distracted by Miss Ritichi and school work to notice Sanne looking at you in a firtatous manner but I tired to tell you sir many times". said Minion

"Maybe if their was away to get out of it". said Megamind

"You could go in a disguise with your Holowatch sir". said Minion

"Yes thats a great idea Minion you fanstic fish you!" Said Megamind Jumping up out of his chair and doing a celbratory dance that they found away around his date with Sanne Ritchi.

"Or your going to hate this idea sir but I saw the gulity expression on MetroDudes face their is obivously something going on we can help him and he can help us to understand what Iam saying". said Minion

"No Way Absoultely not I will not work with MetroDoush ever". said Megamind

"Relax Sir it was just a thought". said Minion althought I worry just what was he so gulity about and why was did he give that gulity look to me and sir he thought worriedly.

So Minion and Megamind stayed up all night formulating a Plan for the dance and a villian outfit for Megamind and did homework and played video games the rest of the night until they feel asleep on the couch.

End of the Adventures of Teenage Megamind chapter 2 Megamind and Roxanne's Pain

Next time chapter 3 Metro Dude's regret


	3. School Dance Metrodude's regret

A Megamind Fan-fiction

Teenage Adventures of Megamind Notice : I have noticed that allot of people have been skipping 4 - 7 going to the recent chapter. This Fanfic is like a book if you skip a chapter you will be Very Very Very confused because I don't say the same thing twice. I would like to make a request to all those readers out their that before you move on to the recent chapter. please read the past chapters too It kinda piss me off when people skip chapters.

The Adventures of Teenage Megamind chapter 3 : The Dance / Metro dudes regret

Megamind did not want to go to sshool today he just wanted to relax and forget about what happened Last Week and try to aviod hurting Roxanne again,But Knew that wasnt an option he had to go no matter how bad he was feeling.

Meanwhile Roxanne was trying not to think about the images of Megamind and her sister again,She thought Megamind was a nice guy but after this how can she possibly forgive him without a logical expatiation from him. what of happened. Perhaps it wasn't what it looked like. Maybe Megamind was forced into Sanne's kiss and Megamind just stood their not standing up for himself like he always does. He always watches while everyone else hurts him. It sickened her.

"Roxanne Good morning". said Sanne wickedly as she walked over to her

Roxanne glared at her sister Who just stared at her like she was just innocent as ever but Roxanne knew her sister was anything but.

"What did you do to him"! said Roxanne

"What, I do not know what you mean "?She said to Roxanne Casually

"What did you do him". she Spat

"What did I do I asked him to the dance". said Sanne

"No, you forced him to go after making him belive he did something bad again just like everyone else you lied to me Last Week you dont love him you are using him to get popular like Wayne is". said Roxanne

"Sorry sis your too late he is mine and their is nothing you can do his spirt was already broken enough already but you broke it entirly I should thank you for Destroying that Blue freak's heart with me". said Sanne

"I didnt I wouldnt". stammered Roxanne was it really her that broke his spirt then he did feel something after all it wasnt too late. Or was it maybe it was maybe Megamind is totally under her spell she thought bitterly

The School was Vacant because school hadn't started yet but Roxanne and her sister liked to their early to get homework done for classes and talk but now Roxanne wasnt so sure if it was safe hanging around her sister anymore when she asked what she did to Megamind their a glint of pressure and violent intentions in her eyes that Roxanne had not noticed previously with her sister.

Metro dude walked to Roxanne and Sanne looking Mad and had a hint of gulit in his eyes when he looked into Roxanne but did not say anything to her he kept his head up high this was only one girl but she had a glare in her eyes that make a buffed up Kid like him fall on his knees just by looking at them she was terrifying.

"Sanne". Metro Dude said with Remorse as he stared at her for a split second before Stating his sentence. "I Wont do this anymore Iam sorry I will not help you anymore I will not hurt him he already has been through enough with out you hurting him What will you gain if you do this". ?

"Hahhahha". Sanne Laughed Evily

"I want to be popular Fly boy and not you or Roxanne are going to stop me". said Sanne

"Then it is my duty to stop you ." said Metro Dude

"Good luck Flyboy". said Sanne

One Second she was their the next she was gone, Some of the lights had broken and some glasses had broken also it was as if someone did a magical incantation. it Sent shivers down Metro Dude's and Roxanne's Spines as they watched Sanne walk away after they found were she vanished.

Meanwhile Back at the lair Megamind had manged come up with a plan for today just in time. "During the dance when they ask for Slow dance songs I will change into a disguise in my holowatch and escape Sanne before she gets all mushy on me perfect". He said "Sir you need to eat!" said Minion

"Not Now Minion I am working". said Megamind

"But sir if you dont eat you will be grumpy later and I dont want to be around you when you have a tantrum ".said Minion

"I dont throw tantrums". ! Megamind Whined

"Oh dear".said Minion Rolling his eyes leaving the room so Megamind could work.

Megamind decided he was hungry anyway and started eating Minion never desies to suprise him with his cooking skills bad trait for an Evil minion however he isnt quite evil yet.

Minion you fanastic fish you He thought as he kept eating while he worked on Inventions , Homework and other things that he had to work on.

Meanwhile at the Scott Manison

Metro Dude was looking at his class photo from the gifted school again partically at a Kid with gaint blue head and magificant green eyes in an ugly prision uniform.

"Mom". said Metro Dude

"Yes dear". said looking at Wayne they were in the living room sitting next to each other on the couch when Wayne had asked to talk was shocked because he hardly wanted to talk about anything.

"You that blue boy I used to picked on"? Said Metro dude

"Yes". said Sternly

"Their was this girl that asked me to break the boy's heart at first I was like how I was in the gifted School days uncaring about what happened to him then over the course of this week leading up to the dance I felt that I could have come across as too harsh on him and that I should give him another chance".

"Yes you should I warned you to be nice to that boy and try to make actual firends instead of those people that follow you around because you have superpowers but, NOoooo you had to be the popular and invulnerable Wayne scott and hurt him". Said

"I think after the Dance is over I should invite Roxanne and Megamind over for dinner". said Metrodude

"Absolutely, I encourge you to bring them to dinner I would like to meet them".Said happly

After School was over and done the students had Dressed up for the Holloween dance and were dancing on the dance floor some did not have a date and were just their for the snacks and good hospitality were with firends and some hated their dates but had nobody else to go with like Roxanne and Megamind .Every now and then they would glance at each other even though they were dancing with someone else and give eachother a sad smile.

Everyone was dancing when the song Every breath you take came on and Sanne thought that before she broke his heart he should have a dance with Roxanne.

After the song ended Megamind went back to Sanne and Sanne started Laughing out of no where.

"You fool you think I would go with a freak like you ".said Sanne

"I thought you liked me". said Megamind

"You thought Wrong You merely a scum on my shoes that I need to scrap off to get where I need to go Your trash It is your destiny to die alone Megamind It your Fate to be bad you are a villan you are the city's bad boy and you show get off fantasy island and do what you are destined to do Destroy Metro Dude". Sanne said

Suddenly Megamind's already glowing eyes glowed in the dark and he said I will Kill Metro Dude for you Ma'm he wouldn't live another day when iam done with him". Megamind said like a Zombie

"Yes". She said Evily

"What Have you Done to him". said Roxanne running up to Sanne with a heavy peice of Medial and hit her with it and she started to bleed but then just as she did her body started to heal its self she looked at her sister Evily.

"What are you ".! Said Roxanne putting down the medial bat

"Megamind and Metro Dude are not the only special ones here". said Sanne

"I was born from a race in the Galumphs quadrant the system that Megamind and Metro dude were from My race were also sucked in the black hole we were a species that specialized in Technology and were just as intelligent as Megaminds race and had Invincibility like Metro Dude we also had Magic powers". . Sanne she waved her hands over her body revaling a big headed blue girl lean muscle not super buff like Metro dude.

"I new you were adopted nobody in the history of the Ritchi Family as ever had red hair". Roxanne said with distain

Sanne Smiled evily and Said "No you didn't".

"Megamind ! Go Kill Metro Dude". Said Sanne

Megamind No Dont said Roxanne

"I must do what the Ma'm commands". Roxanne run please go forget about me he thought

"No, you can stop her Megamind ! the Megamind I new would never give up a fight even though he had zero chance of winning you need to be that guy now Sanne cant control you you control your own destiny". !

"Processing Processing unable to understand the data given please repond later". said Megamind

"No ! Megamind !". she Screamed as she watched him walk away to Kill the hero.

"Roxanne why wont you run away it is too dangerous leave while you have the chance". he thought

"It is a good thing I hyopized him to believe he was a computer channeling data otherwise he would have broken my control huh Sis". said Sanne

Roxanne started Crying in front of everyone on the dance floor the music had stopped through out the whole episode with Megamind and Sanne and everyone stood their while Megamind was insulted and Yet again Megamind did not stand up for himself by now with Megamind gone the music was put back on and people were dancing again in their costumes and dresses enjoying themselfs completely disregarding Megamind being Mind controled to Destroy Metro dude as we speak. Megamind she thought as images of Megamind flashed through her and then suddenly She snapped out of her trance and thought what was she doing? she had to warn Wayne and fast not that the guy didnt it he had invaluably still it wouldnt hurt,

Roxanne ran as fast as she could in her heals and ran through the hall and heard a loud bagging sould coming from the broom closet and opened it.

She was greeted with Bernard's and Minion's faces they were standing in the broom closet tied back to back with one long rope and duck tape on their mouths.

Roxanne Carefully removed the Duck tape on Benard's first he gasped and said "Roxanne Sanne has gone insane she tied us in here and locked the door and Put Hal in the truck of Megamind's invisble Car when he was in Science class this girl is crafty and Evil I hate her guts"! Said Benard

Minion's Duck tape was around the whole where he breathed through his Robot Body and Her sister apparently new that and put duck tape on that area real good because she know Minion prided himself on honesty.

Roxanne removed the tape on Minion and he said "Oh Miss Ritchi Iam so glad to see you Sir is in Trouble Sanne has this evil plan to break his heart she tied us up when we over heard"!

"I know Sanne has him under mind control apparently she is also from the Galumphs quadtrant but she was from another race that combined Megaminds' and Metro Dude's ".  
>Said Roxanne<p>

"Really this is interesting maybe she has a minion too perhaps a girl so that I can maybe not die alone that would be a nice thought". Said Minion

"Can we stay foused here remember that my sister is on the rampage and she has Megamind under her spell literally". said Roxanne

"We could hit him on the head". said Benard

"Knock sense into Him it might work but we dont know how poweful Sanne's powers are". said Roxanne

"It is worth a try dont him to hard though". said Minion

"Don't worry I wont said Roxanne We got to stop talking he could already trying to Kill Wayne". said Benard

"Your right lets go". said Roxanne

Meanwhile mind controlled Megamind made his way over to the snack table there Metro Dude was eating more out of boredom then actual hunger he was just sitting in a chair next to the table when he was greeted with Megamind's fists in his face Metro dude undertood he deserved it after all the times he beat up Megamind but surely he must know a punch as no effect on him he could punch all day and wayne wouldnt feel a thing.

"Must destroy Metro Dude". said Megamind in a Zombie like tone and ran up to Metro dude and did a spindle kick but Metro dude caught his foot so , Megamind grabbed his gun and set it to Destroy and pointed near him.

Megamind was quite a opponent Metro Dude will never make funny of the little boy Teen again he was agile and fast for a skinny guy.

Ahhahh Megamind said as he ran to to the snack table and started throwing random articles of food at Metro dude, Metro dude had his hands in front of his face to doge every peice of food that came flying near him.

Metro dude Punched the ground and the earth shook voiently but Megamind like a trained Kong fu artist in an Kong fu Fu movie dogged them Earning an odd look from Metro dude.

"Little Buddy is better at fighting then I thought or maybe being Mind Controlled unlocked an hidden talent within him". he thought intelliectually.

"Must destroy Metro dude". said Megamind He looked around the room and found something that should not be around the students at all especially during a school dance.

"Megamind looked at the knife ".and said Must Destroy

"This is why I hate being Mind Controlled I cant say anything else". he thought

"But maybe I can write it"! he thought again Megamind looked around for a paper and pencil he found one but as soon as he tryied to write his hands started to terrible and shake as if something was stopping him.

"Oh no you dont You will not reuin my plans Megamind"! thought Sanne

Metro dude looked at Megamind in perplexed and watched as Megamind started using sigh Language with him Metro dude had to learn sigh language in case . He rescued deaf people but Megamind wasnt he was probably using it because while under Hypnosis the user says what the person can do or cant do when it comes to commuatation.

" Please help me Wayne, Sanne has gone crazy she has hyonized me to kill you for some odd reason did you piss her off". He said

Metro Dude was amazed at how fast Megamind could move his hands.

"Damn I forgot about sigh language". thought Sanne

Meto Dude started Using Sigh Language too and said "Well Kind of I told her that being popular and being prom queen might not make you happy also I had my doubts about helping her with it I was wondering if I should be nicer to you".

"Really you said that". he said Yeah can you belive me Metro dude mr Popularity said that Said Metro dude

"Nope". said Megamind

"Listen about Gifted school I was stupid then and I". said Metro dude

"Forgiven". said Megamind

"Enough Attack". Said Sanne

"Goodbye Wayne". Megamind did one last gesture with his hands and his green eyes glowed again

"Must kill Metro dude" Said Megamind

Suddenly Roxanne,Minion,Benard,and Hal and in and were relived that Metro dude was still alive.

"Wayne your Alive". said Roxanne

"Yeah it will take alot more then that to take me down". said Metro dude

"So how was he"? said Roxanne

""He fights like a freak'n Martal arts master Roxanne if I werent invaluable he would have won for sure". said Metro dude

"Really"? Said Roxanne their were so many things she didnt know about Megamind but him being a good fighter was defintey a suprise for her to hear.

"Are you ready for the plan". said Benard

"Yeah lets do it". said Roxanne

End of Chapter 3


	4. The Rise of Sanne Ritchi Part 1 0f 3

The Adventures of Teen Megamind : Chapter 4 the Rise of Sanne Ritchi Part 1 of 3

Teenage Adventures of Megamind Notice : I have noticed that allot of people have been skipping 4 - 7 going to the recent chapter. This Fanfic is like a book if you skip a chapter you will be Very Very Very confused because I don't say the same thing twice. I would like to make a request to all those readers out their that before you move on to the recent chapter. please read the past chapters too It kinda piss me off when people skip chapters.

Roxanne,Benard,Hal and Wayne were staring at a hypnotized Megamind who was bend on destroying Metro dude aka Wayne Scott because of Roxanne's Evil Sister Sanne. who is crazy about being popular since she never has been noticed since the day her pod fell in the Ritchi house. And that is what you missed on Glee! Glee? who are you get out of here geez Wrong Story Dumb Ass Anyway To the Teenage adventures of Meagmind ! Mahhhahha

Roxanne looked at Benard and he nodded giving Roxanne the ok to enage their first stage of their plan distract Megamind from Wayne the target. And stray him towards Benard where he will trip him with a rope and he will trip. Then Hal will hit him on the head knocking sense into Him and if that doesn't work She will somehow.

"Roxanne". thought Megamind what was she doing doesn't she watch science fiction the person hypnotized always ends up hurting the one they love. Wait did I just say love? no that cant be possible I have only known Roxanne for 5 weeks love cant just happen that quick. all I have is a it he convinced him self.

"Megamind". Said Roxanne confidently

"Must kill Metro dude". he muttered under his breath

"I know you are still their Megamind are you really gonna let your self get beat by a girl? I thought you prided your self on being the City's bad boy. what happened? Is your heart broken? Are you really has bad as they say? Or deep down you are just a scared loney kid who as given in and did what everyone told you do". Said Roxanne desperately

Megamind's inner voice said "she's right you know ".

"She was right what was he doing everyone must be in panic with that Bitch causing destruction of such chaos .and I will not allow anybody's death today not even Wayne if anybody is gonna hurt Wayne it is gonna be me "!

Suddenly while Bombing the rest of the school she felt a push in Megamind's Energy her powers feed on self defeat

the more defeated they are the more it easy for her to control them .She considered her sister but she still felt that fire in her eyes the fire of confidence that stated "Stay away"!. She she went after her boyfirend instead, Megamind was already beaten down inside because of his gifted school days. But, when she tricked him into kissing her it hurt him more .Not only did she take advange of him but she had hurt Roxanne her persistent sister everyone always liked her the best .

Sanne Fell on the ground Her started throbbing and stared coughing up blood and guts before she looked around for her new victim returned to the gym where the dance was their was nobody dancing. Because of Sanne the DJ station was smashed beyond repair and the snacks were everywhere but on the table. And some people were serely injured or died it was pure chaos how could one person do this much destruction in this little time?

Sanne Smiled when she found the perfect vitum she over looked before that had to deal with Crap from her sister and other people so many times. "he should get some sweet sweet revenge". She thought

She said "Hal why are you helping them for I know you really want to Destroy the people who did you wrong". Suddenly Hal's eyes glowed and he had a zombie like expression like Megamind now she had two people under her control. But Roxanne wasn't worried about Hal what can he do? She was worried about Megamind MetroDude Fought him said he had crazy martal arts moves that you would only expect to only be possible in movies like running up walls and the spindale while spinning fast.

Megamind looked like a zombie but he didnt look as dangerous Hal he had a very scary look on face .he actually looked sad and worried when he looked at her but when he looked at Metro dude he looked like he wanted to strangle his that Was Normal so How does Roxanne know Megamind is back to his normal self ?

"Attack" ! she Commanded them They charged at Wayne ,Benard,Minion,and Roxanne Hal did what he was told and went right for the target .While Megamind changed direction and headed for Sanne instead and pulled out his Back up to his DE- gun in his seat shirt pocket since the original is with Sanne somewhere in her pockets.

"I should have known you were always good in drama class Megamind". said Sanne looking for an Opening and did an uppercut to his face and he fell 50 feet away on the stage.

Ow he said he looked around and found the lift for the stage and when on it to aviod the raging terrior that was tearing the school apart.

Oh no you dont she shouted jumping up the wall and landing next to him. Megamind looked around and found the fire exisher and started hitting Sanne in the head a couple of times until she kicked him in his private area and punched his face serval times Sanne was a tough cookie that was for sure. But she was definitely no Metro dude she only had enough strength to knock the wind out of him not take him down.

Sanne was about to punch Megamind again but he had stopped her and Shot her with his dehydration gun. He put the cube in his pocket their is no way the school concil will belive him .Sanne always acted like angel around her teachers and the saff. But around her sister and his firends. She was bitter and cruel and only cared about popularity and fame Megamind didn't need trival things like fame or money ;He belived all he needed was for someone to have a deep connection with and to marry. But as an alien his views of course would be different to those who were born and raised here.

Megamind went down the lift again and off the stage and was met with a hug from Roxanne and Metro dude , and Benard But where was his friend Minion? Sanne must've have done something to him. Then he remembered the Hal from earlier. Thats right she hypnotized Hal ...Hal can't be back to normal without Sanne calling it off and she forgot to metion weather or not her hypnotized people can hypnotize others. Thought Megamind

If you thought it was bad before it was whole lot worse the entire Dance floor was hypnotized and ready to Kill Metro dude and anybody who stood in their way Hal apparently assumed the role as the leader of the zombie pack and ordered them to attack . cackling evily while sitting in a chair watching from the sidelines while eating chips and dip.

Megamind doged the girls punch and kicked her in the face and shoot her with her deyration gun as much as it pained Megamind to do this he had to Megamind did not want to hit a girl but the if these guys get passed the school all of Metrosity could be in danger.

Megamind ran out of the Gym and when to the schools office which was ababon because of Sanne's attempt to take over the school and turn everyone to zombies which Megamind guessed is happening so in a way she is succeding without even being here! Great he thought

He deyrated her on a chair and tied her to it with his gun pointed to her head She smiled Evily and Said "Always a pressure to wake up to your handsome face Megamind". she said Sugguestively to him but Megamind wont fall for that again and said "Shut Up Tell me how to undo the Hypnosis on Hal"! Megamind Demanded

"I say this is very evil of you I like it". she said Suggestively giving him a firtatous look

"Shut up Sanne, now tell me how to call off the Hypnotized People on the City". said Megamind

"You can't" said Sanne

"Its already been done" said She said

"They will only be released when I say they will". She said

"And when is that exactly". Said Megamind

"Why do you care " ?Said Sanne

"What do you mean"? said Megamind

"You are the City's bad boy you are not supposed to care what happens to anybody yet you say you like my sister and you say you want to save the city are you sure you want to be a villain". said Sanne

"This is Temporary after this I will continue my pranks and prankical jokes on Metro dude to train my self to become Metrosity's Villain". said Megamind

"Why are you doing this is popularity really worth doing to prison for if you attack the city you will go to prison and belive me you dont want to go there I have been raised their since I was a baby and it is Hell ".Said Megamind

"You don't understand" said Sanne

"Your right I really dont". said Megamind

"When I was little, I wanted alitte bit of attention just a bit, But everyone always inored me and when they did notice me it was to point out my flaws and talk about how unlike Roxanne I was hated every where I went it was Roxanne this and Roxanne Ritchi that. when I grew up I wanted to be a writter a artist. But Roxanne said roporter and everyone just groveled at her feet not even giving me a chance to show my true colors. Eventually I gave up and belived it was my destiny to become my sisters Enemy to kill her where she stands and you arent going to stop me Megamind!" Said Sanne She Zapped her robes with laser vision and stared at him.

Megamind rolled over to the door and kicked her down and dehydrated her again before she had a chance to get out and Called Waren and told him what happend in the school.

Meanwhile Roxanne was by herself she was the only one that wasn't a zombie now she was fighting them off pretty well so far. A long time ago before her sister went all crazy ,She got Roxanne a sword she said she was holding it for someone . Roxanne never thought she would ever use it until now. she cut a guys head off his guts spilling all over the floor and on her super hero costume . All she wanted to do was go to the Holloween dance and she ended up fighting Zombies because her sister happens to be an alien like Metro dude and Megamind could this day get any... Suddenly somebody shot all the Zombies in a flash of blue light and they all shunk to blue cubes. Roxanne turned around and saw a very bloody very bruised and beaten Megamind looking at her his green eyes gleaming with Happiness and relief she was okay. Better she thought as she looked at Megamind Dreamily as he cleaned up all the blood and guts that were all over the who knew him and did not help him they just looked at him with a look of confusion.

After the police came and carted Sanne to Jail but she would not go quietly so Megamind knocked out cold he told the police to be careful she has very special abilities. But knowing today's law enforcement they will think that he is Mentally disabled and continue to inore Megamind's warning of the intelligent Vileness Sanne.

"Do you think she will stay in jail for long"? said Roxanne as Megamind and her were dancing in the Evil lair since the Gym was such a mess and the Waren didnt feel like the kids had to stay and clean it .So he made some officers stay at the crime scene and clean it much to their dismay . But Roxanne and Megamind weren't Complaining. "No I do not she is a very tough Villain to beat no doubt in my mind she will be back sooner then we think". said Megamind as he spinned her around and then brang her back to him, with his eyebrows in a teasing gesture and his face with a smile.

"Sir do you want some curios "? said Minion

"Sure Minion that would be delighful do you want some Roxanne"? Said Megamind

"I dont need curios I am with you Iam already happy .". said Roxanne

Meanwhile 5 days later from the dance, Sanne was in her Cell bored out of her mind when a shadowy figure opened the door Sanne smiled and said "That was Excellent I new you would come".

"Any time Sanne". said the figure

Sanne emitted a magical energy and immediately made a break for the exit with Gru He smiled and said "Do you v'want me to un freeze them "?he asked while putting out his freeze ray with two of his minions behind him. "No leave them we have to go! said Sanne grabbing Gru as the alarm sounded.

Gru was a villain from another part of the country he had the basic abandonment issue so he was a stereotypical villain. He was just like Sanne only it was his biological mother that payed no attention to him causing him to fall in the brink of insanity and the path of evil. Sanne stood knowing the same thing happened to her Megamind is not quite a villain but he wants to be Sanne sees him as a hero then a villain but it is Megamind's choice.

"Honestly do they have to go everywhere with you Gru". said Sanne Pointing at the minions one of them growled at her angerly.

"Well believe it or not Sanne some people do not have Magic powers to help them with day to day actives some have to actually work". said Gru "Inoring that". Said Sanne

"What is with the new outfit"? Said Sanne

"Well I figured if Iam going to be a villan I might as well have a cool outfit that makes people stop and fear me where they stand". said Gru

"How does a black and white scarf make someone fear you exactly"? said Sanne

"Well maybe if one of them is allergic to Wool they will be worried about getting all bowled up and die from an very uncomfortable rash". said Gru

Sanne didn't know how to repond to that and just shook her head at the Villains reply the standardization of Villans are really dropping.

"Are you ready Sanne". Said Gru

"Yeah". said Sanne

"Good Lets go get revenge on the person who put you in jail". said Gru

End of Chapter 4 the Rise of Sanne Ritchi Part 1 of 3 next Chapter 5 Part 2

I don't own Megamind or Gru from despicable me


	5. The Rise of Sanne Ritchi Part 2 0f 3

The Teenage Adventures of Megamind Chapter 5 : The Rise of Sanne Richi Part 2 of 3 :

Teenage Adventures of Megamind Notice : I have noticed that allot of people have been skipping 4 - 7 going to the recent chapter. This Fanfic is like a book if you skip a chapter you will be Very Very Very confused because I don't say the same thing twice. I would like to make a request to all those readers out their that before you move on to the recent chapter. please read the past chapters too It kinda piss me off when people skip chapters.

Sanne and Gru started to make a brake for it Sanne would use her strategy and martal arts tatical skills along with her magic powers while Gru had his minions and his freeze ray they made a deadly pair. That is for Certain when Sanne asked Gru out he understood she could not just wait around for one guy she had to have some guys along the way to finally reach her goal. Which was Megamind despite what she said back on the dance floor and her plan to break his heart. Sanne had a gaint crush on the blue alien ever since elementy school they were in Gifted school together and Megamind had yet to meet Roxanne infact it wasnt until this year. They had met fates again when Roxanne described Megamind a Week ago Sanne could not belive it all this time they had been going to school for 2 months and she didnt notice that she went to school with the City's bad boy and her long time sercert crush!

"I still don't get it though why break his heart couldn't you have done something else"? said Gru with a heavy actscent

"Dude I cant understand a word you are saying". said sanne

"Very Funny you wont be laughing if you had a voice like me". said Gru

"Right sorry". said Sanne

"Its alright now enough with Mushy stuff and kick some bad guy butt uh". Said Gru

"OKay"! Shouted Sanne

They battled their way through the prison and landed in Gru's flying bimp and flew away into the sky before anyone could catch them Sanne thought it was ridiculous they were flying in a bimp they were going to get caught for sure bimps move so slowly.

Sanne sighed and put her feet up and looked out at the sky she felt like she was at peace up here that nothing else mattered but the sky and Gru it felt Nice Gru felt a litte bit of anioxety he should have told the doc to bulid something with more speed but Gru guessed he didnt think this plan through enough he just wanted to recue his best firend and fake girlfirend before any cops noticed them.

Meanwhile Back at the Lair Megamind woke up and got dressed today was Saturday so their was no school today. So, he could visit Roxanne now if he wanted to Megamind and her parents met an understanding after he practically saved her life that night and she saved his as well. She owed him and he owed him but how are they gonna repay each other? that is the question Megamind decided that was going to ask Roxanne to go to the Park and relax on the grass and stare at the clouds. He knew she loved that and seeing her happy made him happy.

Megamind hummed happyily through the lair after putting on his blue lighting bolt sweatshirt and a Gun'n Roses shirt and his famous Calone.

"Sir where are you going"? asked Minion

"To Roxanne's". said Megamind he said lovingly

"Okay Sir just be careful their are alot of whackos out there". said Minion

"Minion".! said Megamind

"What is it now sir" Minion interjected kindly

"You cant keep treating me like Iam a kid"! Megamind Whined

"Sir I only treat you like a kid when you act like one now are you going to argue with me all day or are you going to visit Miss Richi". Said Minion

"I dont need you to tell me what do". Said MegaMind

"Then go and visit miss Ritchi". said Minion

"Fine if you are in such a hurry to get rid of me"! said Megamind going through the wall of the lair

"Oh Dear". Minion said Shaking his head tending to his chores layed out for him.

Roxanne was bored she was reading a book that she had already read a hundred times she cleaned her room she did dishes just to relef her self of bordedom she did dishes clearly she wasnt going anywhere today with her sister in jail and her mom and dad away at a work party what was she supposed to do watch the grass grow?

Roxanne got up and decided to check and see if the anwering machine had any messages on them from Telemarketers or People that she knew.

You have 10 messages 1 Voice message Beep "Roxanne yes its me Hal I just wanted to say"- Message deleted Roxanne rolled her eyes honestly Hal had issues he needed to get a life.

Next message "Hi this is the credit card company calling to regard the expends of Regina Ritchi and her husband-" Message Saved for 21 days next

Next Message "Roxanne I heard their was a big fight in your school are you okay this is Tammy by the way". Her firend outside of school who lived just a few blocks over she was hanging out with out with her alot until Tammy's parents herd she was hanging out with Megamind and they forbid her from seeing her until Roxanne thinks about her decidision to hang out with a freak like him. Saved

Next Message : Roxanne after helping me in the broom closet consider us firends but dont expect me to call you directly everyday it might happen one every two weeks it might happen once every six months but thanks again Benard. deleted

Next Message : This is the Warren Just making sure you are okay I know things like that can be tranmatic for a normal person but Megamind tells me that You are a very strong young Lady Roxanne and are hardly scared of anything let me know if their is anything you need anything at all John Warren Saved

The Last 5 were from Hal so She just deleted them. And walked way from the answer machine when their was a knock at the door; Roxanne wondered who that could be it was too early for her parents to be back from their bussiness party ,So who could be at the door? Roxanne looked through the eye hole and gasped Megamind

"Roxanne I- I- I- Um-Um- Just Uh-W-W-anted to talk to you ".he said nervously his as he had hands behind his back was swaying his body back and forth.

Roxanne smiled she thought it was so cute how he could do such complex equations and arlems in his head but he can't work up enough courge to talk to a girl. she also found it sweet how she of all people can make a bad boy like Megamind weak at the knees .It made her feel powerful thats why whenever she would flirt with him to get her way and it always worked earning her a new nickname. Temptress because she can tempt him everytime and he knows it.

Their was a great pause Megamind and Roxanne kept looking and looking at each others eyes or making their eyes wonder else where until Megamind broke by saying

"W - Wel- Well do you want to do to the Par-Kark he said

Roxanne bit her lip to reframe from laughing at his misproduation and said

"Its Park and and yes I would go with you Megamind".

When they got to the Park They just walked around the Park a couple times until they got tired and sat down on a blanket that Megamind brought and had lunch together then they layed down on the grass telling each other's sererets and hobbies. Roxanne was a litte bit more open about it though. Megamind just told her he liked to invent on his spare time and he enjoys art and thinks that it should be apperated more. And when they talked about each others pasts all Megamind said was that he grew up and prision and that his Parents are died and he is the last one of his kind.

"I should tell you something". said Megamind sitting up to look at her properly to make sure Roxanne knew this because it was important for her to know.

"What is it". Roxanne said Curiosity

"Your Sister and me used to be best firends I forgot about her until now. I remember when I took her into the office to intergate her after deyrating her She when to the gifted school with me .This was longggg before we met I used to tell her everything and she would do the same. But now back at the dance she said I was trash but I saw the hurt in her eyes when she said that she did not mean that. And she did not mean to hurt me she just wanted people to notice her to apperiate her for who she is. And she is doing it in a bad way She is like me .She is only doing it so people will remember her and see her for who she is. Sanne is amazing she is not crazy she is just loney She needs a sister Roxanne she needs you". Said Megamind

"I guess your right but still I can't Mom and dad have a retraining order on her Iam not allowed to go near her at all she is considered armed danerous and unprediable to the law enforment of Metro city Megamind they dont know if she is gonna hug me or blow me to peices". Said Roxanne

"Their is only one way to find out but in the mean time let's enjoy each other's company". said Megamind with a smile that charmed her to peices Roxanne was glad they didnt have school it was nice to just relax and forget about work for a change.

Meanwhile the Gru's Bimp expolded due to the police finding them Sanne was so doing to Kill Gru not only had he not thought the plan through but he actuallly execpted her sympathy in this situation their will be no Sympathy only empathy for the blad headed Villan next her as they were landing in ther paracutes.

As soon as they landed Sanne and Gru were surrouned by cop cars and police officers Gru nodded at her giving her the okay to exucute the plan that they made earlyier Sanne wasnt to sure about it considering Gru's escape plan backfired but he asured her it wouldnt happen again and even if it did their was nothing his minions and her magic powers could not do.

With the wave of her hand a brust of energy sent out a shockwave of power from her magic and the cop cars and anyone surrounding them were blown way the civillans surrounding the area took asstive action to the nearest building that was safe as the shockwave begain to explode like a TNT lit in a Cave.

"Did you really have to use that much power we just needed them to move and now if people die are you doing to get rid of the bodies"? Asked Gru looking at all the died cops around them Sanne smirked and Said "No, Iam not your bitch if anyone is going to dump the bodies it is doing to be you because they will trace my DNA back to my powers".

"" Sanne Laughed Manicly

Roxanne and Megamind were enjoying their time at the park when suddenly they heard a loud explodtion comming from the down town area Roxanne and Megamind hoped it was just some petty crimmal with a pack of dymate but that was not the case when a person with a radio passed by them in panic.

We have reported that Sanne Ritichi a danerous Junvile Crimmal as broken out of bars and is creating destrution that as not been seen since the first Metro Dude and Megamind battle unless someone comes and stops her the city might burn to the ground.

This is Robert Tam of Channel 8 news

"We have to stop her". said Megamind

"You Go I can't". said Roxanne

"I know ".said Megamind suddenly Megamind bent over and kissed Roxanne on the lips before running over to downtown to stop Sanne from ever breaking out of prision again.

Sanne was blowing up everything Gru decided that Sanne was Crazy and went back to where he came from he did his job he freed her from prision their was no need for him to be around anymore besides if he sticks around he could end up dead.

Sanne ! said Megamind

Megamind thought Sanne

Why are you doing this what can you possibly can by it ? said Megamind

"I want power Megamind I want people to know my name and not thing that Iam just another tomboy who likes to play video games on her spare time I want people to know that I was made for something and you arent going to stop me". said Sanne

"You should stop trying to hide who you are said Megamind reaching over to her necklace and turned it clockwise to reaval a Blue bald lean muscled girl with Purple eyes and a red robe with a high collar and black flames on it.

"No Just get away from me Iam ugly"! said Sanne brusting into tears releasing from Megamind's grip.

"Your not ugly your beautiful and someday you are going to find a nice guy that cares about you but it isnt me Iam sorry Sanne we are only firends and that is all we wil ever be". said Megamind pulling out a handier grief handing it to her.

Sanne hiccup and and said "you really think so". in a Crying Tone

"I don't think so I know so". said Megamind

"That would be nice but if I go with you Iam going to prison again I dont want that". said Sanne danerously

"We wouldnt wanna wish that on anyone". said Megamind nervously taking a few steps back.

"Rita". ! shouted Sanne as she an energy shot from her hand and hit Megamind making him levitate in the air.

"Now that you are just flowing there is will be easyier to do this". She said she Zapped him with her laser vision Megamind let out a ear piercing scream as he tryied to move but he was paralyzed he was stuck flowing in the air was this the end ? was he really going to die at 14 .God damn it and right on the day I got my first kiss! he thought

Roxanne hurryied to the Scott Mansion as fast as she could she pounded on the door furiously trying to get to Wayne before Megamind dies.

"Wayne"! said Roxanne

"Whoa Roxi what happened you look like your have seen a ghost". said Wayne

"Its Sanne she has escaped from prison". said Roxanne

"Already it has only been five days that girl really is full of surprises". said Wayne

"we have to hurry". said Roxanne

"Why the rush"? said Wayne as they were running out the door and through the streets.

Megamind is in danger she used this spell on him that is paralyzing him and made him levitate in the air and she is zapping him with laser vision wayne He needs help said Roxanne

"Dont worry Roxanne I will save him ". said Metrodude now in his costume ready to battle Sanne Ritchi the Villaness of Metro city.

End of part 2


	6. The Rise of Sanne Ritchi Part 3 0f 3

Teenage Adventures of Megamind Notice : I have noticed that allot of people have been skipping 4 - 7 going to the recent chapter. This Fanfic is like a book if you skip a chapter you will be Very Very Very confused because I don't say the same thing twice. I would like to make a request to all those readers out their that before you move on to the recent chapter. please read the past chapters too It kinda piss me off when people skip chapters.

The Teenage adventures of Megamind Chapter 6 : The Rise of Sanne Ritchi part 3 of 3

Roxanne and Metro dude quickly rushed to Downtown MetroCity to stop the Villanness Sanne Ritchi from Killing Megamind.

Metro Dude flew over to the site were Sanne was located and saw her livating Megamind and zapping him with a Laser beam he looked injured badly Megamind needed a doctor.

"Sanne". ! Metro Dude shouted

She turned around and waved with her free hand and said "Hey fly Boy what brings you here"?

"Don't play dumb Sanne you know why Iam here". he said looking at Megamind

"Heehhe it is really to bad we are on opposite sides we could have been friends". said Sanne as she started to litvate Him as well

Everyone could only sit and watch as they experienced Metro Dude feel pain for the first time Sanne Ritchi had done the impossible She had made Metro dude feel pain.

"What are you doing here"? Megamind said in pain

"Saving you". said Metro Dude in pain as well as he looked at him.

"Well you are doing a lame job". said Megamind as he screamed in pain as Sanne increased the pressure of the beams on Megamind. "Sorry Iam so sorry". he said sadly towards Megamind he smiled and said "you Jerk". and passed out from the pain.

"Who said you could talk". said Sanne

Unknown to anyone Hal was in the crowd watching he quivered in fear of the villaness, Will we make it out here alive he though he gasped suddenly remembering what benard had said that fatefully day.

"Someday their will be a day that you create a mess so big that it will hurt alot more then just Megamind and I wouldnt be their to fix it for you said Benard eching in his mind".

"This is all my fault if I didn't tell sanne to split Megamind and Roxanne a part then she would have never taken over the school Hell she might never have taken over the entire City". he thought bitterly.

Hal pulled out his remote control this was no ordinary Game control it had the abillity to control a person as if they were a game.

"Let the games begin". he said as he took it out.

He pointed the control at Sanne and started to use the analog stings to spin her arms around to drop Metro Dude and Megamind they fell on the ground with a loud thud.

He started to press a few buttons that made Sanne hit herself Hal laughed slightly and made her come towards him.

"Hello Hal if you had any brains you would let me go". said Sanne dangerously

"No thank you If I do that you will take over the city no,Iam going to make you stand their while Megamind and Metro Dude beat you up".Hal

Suddenly Roxanne appeared and started to punch her and kick her until She got tired of it and stared at her and said "I can't belive you sis I thought you were better than this why if you need help and support I will be their but if you hurt anyone I love, you will go to prison black and blue I can assure that"

"Thanks for holding down the fort Hal". said Roxanne

"No prob Roxie". said Hal

She smiled and rushed to Metro Dude's and Megamind's side they were wounded badly they needed medical attention.

Suddenly Roxanne heard a Cough she turned around and saw the Waren under piles of debree she unlifted the debree and let the cops and the warren out of under the buliding.

"Are you okay"? said Roxanne

"Yes Iam thank you for asking that Sanne has caused millons in property damage it will take weeks to repair all this". he said Geturing to the City.

"I know it is tragic isnt it". said Roxanne

"Look he is comming to you better check on him Roxanne he might have internal bleeding". said Warren

Megamind coughed out purple blood and looked around he could not belive the state of Metro City how long was he out.

"Roxanne how long was I out". ? Megamind asked

"About 20 mintues Sanne is finally being taken in ".said Roxanne

"Did you do it". said Megamind

"No it was Hal he used some sort of Magical Game controller". said Roxanne

Megamind laughed

"What is so funny". said Roxanne

"I made that for him three weeks ago I did not think he would actully use it I made it so he could stand up for himself and face his bullies". said Megamind

"That was nice of you". said Roxanne

"Yeah It was". said Megamind

Award slience "So" they both said

"You go first". said Megamind

"Do you want to go and finsh our date or do you want to hang out at the lair". said Roxanne

"Hang out at the lair I think Rock for brains needs a examination for injures". said Megamind gesturing to Metro Man he was passed out sleeping with drool on his face Megamind and Roxanne laughed.

So Roxanne and Megamind dragged Metro Dude to the lair he was extremely hevy because of his muscles they had to take 5 brakes before successively making it to the lair.

"Sir I was so worryied I saw the news but I was to scared to go out but I was about to call to make sure you were okay". said Minion

"I am fine Minion". said Megamind

Roxanne smiled he could be such a mommy fish sometimes.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Dark Matter part 1: Enter Dark Matter

The Teenage Adventures of Megamind Chapter 7 : Dark Matter?

Teenage Adventures of Megamind Notice : I have noticed that allot of people have been skipping 4 - 7 going to the recent chapter. This Fanfic is like a book if you skip a chapter you will be Very Very Very confused because I don't say the same thing twice. I would like to make a request to all those readers out their that before you move on to the recent chapter. please read the past chapters too It kinda piss me off when people skip chapters.

Megamind was working on another prank on MetroMan he stopped calling him self Metro dude after he turned 18 while Megamind just kept his Original name. He wondered how Roxanne was doing they have been going out for years now all three of them were in their senior year .They have not heard from Sanne or Benard for months but Megamind was not worried Benard was smart enough to stay away from Sanne and least he thought so.

Megamind Metroman and the gang were in cooking class and Megamind saw the bottle of yest and got a brillant beyond brillant prank up his sleeve and he snickered Evily. Roxanne looked at him sternly and said "Megamind I know that look what are you up to?". "Nothing". Megamind said unconvincingly as he walked to a frustrated MetroMan who could not get his pie to bake.

"Hey Dude you know what really helps a pie bake is yest lots and lots of yest". said Megamind trying to hold in his laughter

"Are you sure because I heard that Yest makes it rise the more you use it ". said Metroman

"Nope totally meth trust me I got the brain". said Megamind

"I guess your right". said Metroman as he stuck in the pie 20 mintues passed and the pie came out looking like it was ready to brust from too much yest but Metroman did not notice because he sucked at Cooking but Roxanne noticed and gave Megamind the look.

"Thanks Megamind that really". -Booooom the pie blew up in his face in front of everyone suddenly Metroman became the class laughing stock.

"Shut up ! " said Metroman as he punched the wall with frustration

"You did this to me". said Metroman as he picked up Megamind by the collar.

"Awww whats wrong did I ruin your pretty face ".said Megamind teasingly

"Shut up you little blue freak". said Metroman

Megamind stopped laughing and looked at him dangerously "What did you just call me."

"A little blue freak he said slowly emphasizing the freak". "Rhhhhha". said Megamind as he threw Metroman up and punched him and he went through the wall braking the window. Megamind panted said "Did I do that".

"No duh". said Roxanne

"Megamind Wayne you have detention for trying to start a fight in the classroom".said the teacher

"What but it was all him". said Wayne pointing at Megamind he stuck his toungue at him and said "Welcome to my world mr goody two shoes".

"Welcome to detention no talking no eatting , no taking notes just sit their quietly I called your next class you are exused but only so you can have dentention for 2 hours"..said Ms Standley

"Oh how long is 2 hours". thought Wayne

"Oh god 120 mintues with him Iam going to die".

"Hey Miss Standley Iam here for my clerking job what do I have to do". said Roxanne

"You have to put the returned books in nice neat rows then you need to watch those idiots."

"Oh please Ms standley Iam sure they are not that -" suddenly Roxanne was cut off by the sound of People are arguing in The study hall / Dentention Room . Bad she finished with worry

"What the hell is going on here ".said Roxanne

"He said that My head looks like a inflated Blaoon". said Megamind

"He said my muscles make me look like Iam on steroizes". said Metroman

"Look if I turn on the TV will keep you quiet this a library you are not supposed to use loud voices it is rude". said Roxanne as she turned on the TV

"We interrupt your regularly sheduled programming to bring you a important news two masked Men had been seen near the down town area if you see them do not approach condsidered armyed and dangerous".

"Iam not afraid". Said Megamind

"Yeah we can totally take them ". said Wayne

"We". said Megamind

"Look I know we have our differences but right now we need to separate awesomeness from freak and get that guy", said Wayne

"You just called Megamind a freak". said Roxanne

"Yeah why should that matter to you". said Wayne

He is... My.. Boyfirend said Roxanne

"What Holly mother fucking asshole in a vagina sucking a Dokey's ass". said Metroman

Roxanne slapped him and "never use that language around me if you want to cruse something like Crabnuggets".

"What about Meamind I heard him cruse before". said Wayne

"He only cruses when he is really angery and that isnt a easy thing to do yet somehow you managed to make him so piss off he threw you out the window. plus it was funny when he called you a greedy asshole". said Roxanne

"Okay even though I come from a rich family Iam not greedy I would give Money to Megamind if I Knew he wasn't using it on one of his evil plots and I would help you out too Roxanne so Iam not a Asshole". said Metroman

"Oh so you come from a family that belives you show give Mental drama to people by shoving them in lockers". said Megamind

"What no I did not say that you know what go get him yourself". said Metroman

"Fine". said Megamind Megamind confinced himself the only reason he wanted to get these guys is because he hated Compation it wasnt like he was going soft he is still going to be a villan.

Meanwhile at the bay

"These out fits are so uncomfortabe". said Dark matter

"And what made you think they were supposed to be cofortable". said Dimension

"The store I bought it from". said Dark matter

"We are looking for megamind". said Dark matter

"Why are you looking for Megamind ". said a citizen

"Because we want to show Metroman, Roxanne and Megamind something". said Dark Matter

"Enough questions". said Dark matter as he pulled out his gun the Black hole and shot him and he turned into a black cube it took him years to make his own verison of the deyration gun and modify it to fit his style.

"Did you bring the Cloning ray and the white hole". Dark Matter asked Dimension "Yes I did".

"You". said Megamind once when Megamind was litte he saw a strange figure the Waren said he was imaginary yet here he is right infront of him.

"Megamind have you ever heard of the red string theory it is said that the red string tie us to the people we are supposed to meet and they wouldnt brake no matter what". said Dark matter

"Yeah the Chinese meth why". said Megamind

"Imagine a world where you never landed in prison instead you landed in a alien testing lab and you are tortured daily". said Dark matter

Megamind stuttered at the thought of being tourted and experimented on perhaps him land in prision was not a bad thing after all.

"What about Roxanne and Wayne". said Megamind

"You never met them Wayne landed in the same place you landed but in a different room so you never met and Roxanne lived a happy and full life with another man". said Dark Matter.

"Why are you telling me this who are you". said Megamind

"Because Iam from another dimension in past few years I have traveled different paraell universes but none are as intersing as this one I mean your a hero in this one". said Dark Matter

"I am not a hero I just hate compaction". said Megamind

"Ah touch'e exept you forgot one thing Iam not intersed in the city".

"Looks like Iam going to have to save your sorry ass again ".said a voice

"I dont need your help". Said Megamind

"Really because it sure looks it". said Wayne

"Yeah well looks can be deciveing ". said Megamind

"But, sometimes even if a firend does not ask for it they do need help ".

"Some times people should stay out things that dont concern them".

"Oh will you two shut up". said Roxanne

"Who is the Elvis clone reject". said Dark Matter

"Hey shut up I resent that". said Wayne Megamind started to brust into uncontrollable laugher and Roxanne hit him over the head

"What was that for "? said Megamind

"Quit goofing around". said Roxanne

"But Iam good at it". Said Megamind

"Really well less goofying off more SHowing off". said Wayne

"Whatever". said Megamind

"Hell yeah". said Roxanne

"Lets get this guy". said Roxanne as she pulled out her sword and headed towards Dark Matter

"Yeah". sad Wayne

End of chapter 7


	8. Dark Matter Part 2: Dark Matter's loss

The teenage adventures of Megamind chapter 8: Dark Matter part 2

Teenage Adventures of Megamind Notice : I have noticed that allot of people have been skipping 4 - 7 going to the recent chapter. This Fanfic is like a book if you skip a chapter you will be Very Very Very confused because I don't say the same thing twice. I would like to make a request to all those readers out their that before you move on to the recent chapter. please read the past chapters too It kinda piss me off when people skip chapters.

Dark Matter's PoV ( Point of View)

No one ever supsected that Metroman would ever turn evil, but he did and he destroyed everything in his path no one knew why he turned evil some thought it was because of the death of his wife Clarice Scott. She was a compassionate soul that always put her self before others. Unlike me, I was always conceited and only cared for the logical things but somehow I found a wife and she died too,Along with Megamind and Roxanne . Titan died a hero trying to protect Megamind, Roxanne, and his wife Sanne and died in her arms. I could not look at them I was too ashamed of what happened to my wife and my best firends to look at Megsanne and MetroMind Megamind's children. They had come with them after Metro Man renamed him self the destroyer and completely wiped Metro City off the map .And eventually did what Megamind could not do he killed himself. I injected the dark matter shot into my arm scientists said that Matter could not be created nor destroyed but I proved that Matter can be created but can't be destoryed .Sanne injected the Denominational riffs shot letting her exist out of Time. Megsanne got the light Matter shot blancing my dark with her light. And Metromind got the last of Metromans before he killed himself it not easy. I never thought in my days as Museum creator that Megamind would be a hero and Metroman the villain however life is full of suprises and I Bernard brown Innocent to see it.

Narrator

"Wait Roxanne we cant just rush in there we need a plan". said Megamind

"No way I say we just go all gangta on him". said Roxanne '

"Ok". said Megamind as Roxanne rushed at Dark Matter Dark Matter's eyes gellowed Black and Roxanne was sent flying.

"Look I don't expect to understand what real pain is like since you guys can't even remember your past life Iam not gonna even bother to tell why dont I get show you but I need a geniuna Pig. Dark Matter stares at Roxanne perfect".

"Roxanne ".said Dark Matter

"Uh". she said she got up

Dark Matter's gollowed Black and Roxanne he went over and toughed her head.

She saw things that never happened before but it felt like they did,her and Megamind were standing out in the rain she looked betrayed and Megamind looked like he was in great pain .

"What about everything you just said about Juging a book by its cover".

"lets then shall we you destroyed Metroman you took over the city and actually got me to care about you why are you so evil tricking me what could you possibly hope to gain". Megamind looked up sadly

"No I don't believe this do you think I would ever be with you". said Roxanne

"No". Said Megamind sadly as he walked away

Roxanne walked away too but she quickly looked back at Megamind sadly and started to head back to her apartment.

What is this why is he showing me this... thought Roxanne

"oh yeah what this". said Megamind

"Their alligators yes I was thinking about them on the way over".

"what's this boom in your face "Cliche". she said "Shock and awe". He said "Seen it ". She repiled as he throw out two more gadets of destruction

"Tacky".

"Oh its soo scary". said Megamind

"Seen it ".

"What does this button do". said Megamind he was give up when Roxanne said The spiders new

"the spider". Megamind looked up at Minion and he shook his head his expression saying I dont know.

"Oh yes the SPid-er even the smallest bite from arrgentest deffest will instantly paralyze".- Megamind was cut off by Roxanne blowing the sider in Megamind's eye. oh get it off.

And then Dark Matter took his hand off Roxannes head. "You see guys the memories are still in their recently you guys have had the same dream where all these events has happened it isnt just a dream the events of Wayne faking his dead and Megamind taking his place are Memories of your past life". Said Dark Matter

"Now its your turn Megamind". Said Dark Matter reaching off to him

"Hell no Iam not letting you touch my head Minion Code Send in the brainbots!".

"You know the whole point of a code is" -"Shut up Minion now is not the time to correct me". said Megamind

"Bong bong". said the Brainbots as the attacked dark Matter

"Yes". Said Megamind as they sucessfully tied up Dark Matter

"You want the wrench go get it". said Megamind and they went after the Wrench

Roxanne shook her head and Smiled

"Miss Ritchi Sir told me to take you to the evil lair do you want to go or do you want to stay". said Minion

"I want to stay and help my boyfirend". said Roxanne

"Oh Iam afraid he wouldn't be your boyfirend for much longer". said Dark Matter

"TeloStranspels". said Denmention as she hit Roxanne and her eyes gollowed Purple and then they went back to their normal blue color

"Roxanne". said Megamind as he punched Dark Matter away from Him and ran over to her.

"Get away from me you blue freak". said Roxanne with a cold glare

"But I love you Roxanne". said Megamind

"Ewwww I can't believe a blue headed freak loves me I hate you you can go and die for all I care I dont love you anymore Iam in love with Wayne". said Roxanne as she finished her sentence by Staring at Wayne dreamily

"What". Said Megamind as he clenched his fists trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to escape from his eyes.

Suddenly Megamind remembered something

"Did you ever think I would ever be with you".

"No".

"Why you are here". Said Roxanne

"Titan turned evil".Said Megamind

"Congratulations another one of your genius plans has back fired on you and why did my doorman let you up "? Said Roxanne

Megamind held up a blue cube with gulit

"Carlos" ! She said "Who the fuck is Carlos"? he thought

"Did you ever look back".He sadly

"Noooo "!. She said slamming on the brakes

"Owww my gaint blue head". he said

"Presentation" ! Megamind said on top of Thousands of brain-bots in the shape of his face.

then Megamind could not remember what happened after that he just remembered it was really important and it changed his life.

Megamind Looked Roxanne and ran away crying, "No more mr nice guy from now Iam gonna be the baddest boy of them all".!

wayne was fighing Dark Matter and turned around and saw Megamind running away and thought Megamind...

"What did you do to him". said Wayne with anger

"Nothing". said Dark matter

"Liar". said Metroman as he puched him and knocked out unconscious and Dimension was knocked out too because Dark Matter fell on top of her .

However Roxanne's trace did not brake Metroman had to search for Megamind with a love struck Roxanne the rest of the day the next day in Shcool People started "congratulating Wayne and Roxanne for being a couple and they had to tell people they were not a couple but no one would belive them. They never saw Megamind ever again he did not show up for high school graduation and he did not show up for prom Roxanne had to go with Hal and that was a nightmare.

Meanwhile Megamind had become the City's villain after ploting the next 20 plots in head and Minion designed his outfit, Metroman had become the hero and Roxanne the hopeless Vitim it was just like it was before in their last life . banters jail and then kidnappings .Megamind became bitter and cold and Roxanne could not stand to see him like that it was hard to say professional in the kidnappings knowing what she did to him.

4 years present time

"Shut up keep quiet Minion no feeding the Captive".said Megamind coldly

Roxanne felt like she wanted to cry at the tone he was using but she was a strong woaman and she was not going to show weakness

"I know their is still good in you Megamind". Said Roxanne

"Yeah well doesn't change what you said to me I cant escape my destany I learned that now". said Megamind

Unknown to Roxanne and Megamind somone was watching

"Something gone wrong he wasnt supposed to be this bitter". said Dark Matter

"Did it go as planned". Said Sanne

"Iam afraid not Megamind's reaction to Roxanne's words turned him into a bitter villain he was supposed to keep his silly kind nature not turn into another Titan". he said to Dimension".

"I guess he need to redo what we done might take months". said Dimension

"What about your powers".

"I used most of my power getting to this time frame we need to make something to us back to Teen Megamind ".said Denmintion

"I see ".said Dark Matter

Metro Man approaching sir said "Minion sadly looking at his master

"Good Pepare the death ray". he said bitterly

"What about you sir" said Minion

"Making Sure the Captive is Still their dont mind Who is master you or me". said Megamind snapped

"You sir". said Minion

"Then don't boss me around your I kill you I swear to god". said Megamind

"But sir the postioning of the ray it might hurt the Citizens". said Minion

At first Megamind concerned but then he said " We are evil villains people live or die all that matters is I kill Metroman everyone else is a mindless drone the captive espeailly,".

"But sir you used to care about Roxanne more then anyone".

"Yeah did she call you a freak and wish you dead said Megamind

"She was under a trace sir she did not know what she was saying". said Minion

"Really I missed High school graduation and prom for this". he said

Suddenly Megamind said "Minion Iam a horrable person

"No your not sir".

"Iam Minion I killed thousands of People in 4 four years forget the just pain that I felt I wish I could take it all back I know your not about lieing Roxanne you have also been a loyal Minion and great firend I treat you like dirt".

"no need to worry Megamind open your eyes". said Dark Matter in his head

Megamind opened his eyes and he was in the detention Room again Megamind saw Roxanne and Wayne passed out next to him he shook them awake and Said "Come on Dude you are going to get us in trouble".

"Ummmm Crab-nuggets You mad genius your dark gift as finally paid off". said Metroman talking in his sleep

"It has". said Megamind

Metroman laughs and said "Not really".

"Awww ".said Megamind

Suddenly he felt something grab him and pull him down near the table mmmm Megamind said Roxanne

"Okay Megamind needs his arm Back". said Megamind

"Get up I said Sit quietly not nap and Roxanne you too and here I thought you were a model student". said Miss Standley

"She is it is our fault". said Megamind

"I see Well carry on then". said Miss Standley

"Ollo Megamind". said Dark Matter

"You again didn't you do enough already". said Roxanne

"I have came to apoloize to you three Roxanne espeaicaly but Megamind you are supposed to be the villan it pains me to say it but it will all make sense soon". Said Dark Matter

"He isnt supposed to do anything". said Roxanne

"I dont think you understand ,I already messed up the time stream enough everything needs to back into its proper order that is I disgusted as member of the School and told everyone that Roxanne is Datting Metroman and that Megamind was the cause of Sanne's rise to power". said Dark Matter

"But that it is not true it was Hal he told me himself that wayne and him were trying to split me and Megamind ".said Roxanne

"That doesnt matter Megamind I understand things are not set in stone but if become a Villan you dont take Metroman's place because you wouldnt have a reason to give villany and save the city if never became a villan and your children in the demintion Iam from will turn to dust"., said Dark Matter

"Who's children". Said Wayne

"Roxanne's and Megamind's who elses". said Dark Matter

Roxanne and Megamind stare and eachother and blush.

"Farfell for now Travus". said Dark Matter

"Wait who is Travus ".said Megamind

"It is the name your parents gave you before you landed on earth I told I travel into different demintions so I would already know your birth name I know more about you and you do so long". he said as he disappared into a black hole

"Travus I like the sound of that". he thought

"I guess we have no choice but outside of the kidnappings we understood and we tell no one exept the people we can trust that keep a seceret". said Wayne

"Agreed". said Megamind

"Megamind Iam sorry but we can not continue our relationship with everyone thinking Iam going out with Wayne and you kidnapping me maybe someday we can but for now we are just firends". said Roxanne

Megamind looked at her sadly and said "I understand".

"Awe Man I feel sorry for the little guy". thought Wayne he could feel the pain in his eyes.

"Well we next week I hope your ready Megamind". said Wayne

"Your going down". said Megamind

"Oh I dont think so". said Wayne

Roxanne smiled

End of Chapter 8


	9. How to kidnap your Ex Girlfriend

Teenage Adventures of Megamind Notice : I have noticed that allot of people have been skipping 4 - 7 going to the recent chapter. This Fanfic is like a book if you skip a chapter you will be Very Very Very confused because I don't say the same thing twice. I would like to make a request to all those readers out their that before you move on to the recent chapter. please read the past chapters too It kinda piss me off when people skip chapters.

The Teenage Adventures of Megamind Chapter 9 : How Kidnap your Ex Girlfirend Things have quited down a bit since Dark matter however Roxanne had a hard time moving on from their tradic brake up Roxanne had given up trying to tell people her and Wayne weren't datting.

"Rahhhha". Said Roxanne as she pounded on the desk with frustration

"Are you okay Roxanne". said Hal with Concern

"Iam fine its just the stupid rumor its taking over my life". said Roxanne

"Iam Sorry to hear about that". said Hal

"Hey Hal Do you know what happened to Bernard we haven't seen him since Sanne was put in jail". Said Roxanne

"Didn't you hear he moved away with family because his dad got a job offer but he promised he would come back someday". said Hal

"I see". said Roxanne

" Common Roxanne we want that article you want to be a journalist someday right well not gonna be a journalist sitting on your butt". said the teacher in charge of Metro high's news paper

"Oh by the way Roxanne here is the Column of the day it is by Megamind I don't know if we should post it". said Tonya

"We do not Exclude students no matter how different they are besides Megamind is incredibly bright he might have something meanful to say Iam sick of the cloumns about MetroMan's good looks". She said as she read his column

I think the intelligent should rule the world , that why I Megamind should take over Metrosity and defeat Metroman to expose who he really is. A cowardly asshole who steals people's girlfirends and Is a player. Did you know I saw him in the halls with three other women yesterday showing over how cool he is. Proposterous accusation under his pretendis no not really. In fact my hypothisis is that he is a Ham and loves attention,Yesterday I saw him juge soccer balls and the entire students body did not even bothering to ask him where he got them in place .He could have stole them from beating up a smart nerd like me. He is infectous decease and everyone is infected.

signed Megamind the incredible handsome mastermind of all villainy

P.s MetroMan Drinks his own pee What great column ...thought Ms Pep "We should ask him if he wants a premit spot of the Metro City news". said Pep Excitingly

"Let me see that". said Tonya she read it and laughed This not so bad after all he is so funny she thought

"What is everyone laughing at"? said Roxanne

"Read this, Read this"! said Tonya Trying hold in her laughter

Roxanne read it under she got to the part about Metroman drinking his own pee and almost nose passed her soda.

Megamind never seize to make me feel better.

Meanwhile at the Evil lair

"Its finally done the forget me bomb I can't look at Roxanne as a captive if I still have Memories of us dating Iam going to erase part of Roxanne's Memory and my own as well I trust you with the secret Minion". Said Megamind

"Are you sure sir, how far in the memories are you going to go"? said Minion

"Freshmen year when we went to the dance and stopped Sanne that is when we became a couple I am still gonna remember taking Sanne jail but only bits and pieces Iam not going to remember Roxanne's part in all of it and she isn't going to remember mine its best to go our seperite ways".. Said Megamind sadly

"Oh by the way Sir the electric eel biots are done sir". said Minion

"Excellent time to unleash the electric eel biots it can shot lasers from its tails and lighting from eyes". said Megamind

"I don't know sir that sounds to extreme I think your trying to hard it is your first time being evil". said Minion

"I don't care". Said Megamind

"Okay sir if you insist". said Minion

Meanwhile in Math Class Wayne and Roxanne were sitting each other and Roxanne was in hell, her Classmates were singing the Kissing song next to her and Wayne she really wished something would come and make them stop. She wondered where Megamind was because he never miss math class and he is the best student in the class. Mr.M wondered too, because Megamind was ussally the person to give the class energy to keep going because he drove Wayne to do better with their rivalry and everyone wants to be like Metroman and do good too. making his 2nd period class the only that as all A's.

Suddenly their was the sound of the song Black hole sun in the distance. A smoke bomb dropped with a extravagant light show .And without warning Megamind Broke into the window and grabbed Roxanne while on a flying motorcycle.

"Roxie"! said Metroman Roxie was a nickname that Metroman used with Roxanne last week .And Roxanne hates it but Metroman is was to caught in himself to notice. "Megamind what are you up to"?

Meanwhile at the abondioned Observatory

"Strap her down in the chair good". said Megamind Megamind was standing on the dome and Roxanne was sitting on the chair next to him with a blind fold on but she reconized his musky Leather smell any where.

"Got it boss". said Minion

"Megamind thank god the students in our Math class were teasing me and Wayne". said Roxanne

"Iam sorry Roxanne but this is gonna hurt me alot more then it will hurt you". said Megamind

"Careful Minion you might want to stand back we dont know when we need this info again". said Megamind

Yes Sir Minion walked away from Megamind and went into the box he could only sit and watch as Megamind washes His and Roxanne memorys of their time together.

"Three two one". said Megamind he counted as he dropped the bomb on him and Roxanne and it landed with a loud (BooooM). Minion looked at the color of the bomb and said "Oh it is black its supposed to be blue SIr ! Miss Ritchi". he shouted with concern he dove right in knowing that bomb wouldnt affect him but just before he could Metroman showed up Roxanne he shouted with conerned and dove in the smoke Wayne dont it was to late Metroman was affacted by the bomb too,to those three he thought.

As the smoke cleared Roxanne woke and gagged and said "Where Iam" ?

Megamind followed and said "What Happened"?

Metroman Coughed and said "And Why are all you on top me".

Everyone dusted themselves off and Roxanne stared and Megamind and said "Who you are you".

Everyone was shocked Megamind and Roxanne went together like Penut butter and jelly Roxanne was Penut butter and Megamind jelly they cant do with out each other yet Roxanne remember Megamind at all.

"You dont remember me"? said Megamind

"No". said Roxanne

"Not even a little". said Megamind

"Nope". said Roxanne

"Well Iam not suprised this is not the first time this has happened to us". said Megamind

"What You Mean"? said Roxanne

Megamind downcasted and started to remember that one day in gifted school,

Megamind and Sanne were being made fun of for being freaks and Sanne beat up all Metro man's mindless drones leaving Megamind terrifed with a sweatdrop and Sanne said Megamind Comming to this school is my sister Roxanne the School she is at right now can't support her because she is to far ahead of everyone else.

"Really". said Child Megamind excitedly "You hear that Minion". he said as he talked to a space fish in a bowl he nodded and said "Yes excellent sir".

everyone started talking over each other in excitement and the teachter walked in and said "Okay class stettle down" "I would like you all you to meet Roxanne Ritchi she is Sanne's sister so give her a warm welcome".

"Awww she is the sister to the freak". said Wayne

"Hey my sister isn't a freak". said Roxanne

"Oh Yeah well I say she is she only one in this world that can bend arm and get me to feel pain". said Wayne

"Oh you must be the kid who has invincibility the Scott kid in the news. don't think that just you have super strength it makes you better then everyone else". said Roxanne

"I don't like your tone ".said Wayne

"I just don't like you in general now that we got that covered Iam gonna keep that blue boy company so glad we had this chat". Said Roxanne

"Wayne should we beat her up"? said one his followers

"Quiet". he said he could not belive that girl stumped him as much as she did . She clever sly and nosy all quiltys that Wayne hated She needs to go he said

They made Many admits to trick her into thinking she had switched schools. it didn't work Weeks and weeks when by Megamind Roxanne and her sister Sanne became the talk of the school. They kept Saying that Megamind should quit while he was ahead and that he should just leave They also said hurtful thinks to Sanne and Roxanne. They said Sanne's hair made her look stupid and that gingers were lame they got beat up and Sanne got spended again. Roxanne out smarted them with clever wording and exit points leaving any one who insulted her stumped.

"Minion ".said Megamind in his cell staring at the celling yes sir said Minion

"I don't want to hurt Roxanne anymore she is strong on the outside but I know she is having a hard time dealing with the insults so Iam gonna create a setting Deyration gun its called Depainize. Basically in time of of great pain I shot the deyration gun and it makes the memory fade away or it heals the persons wounds Roxanne needs this if she hangs out with she is just gonna get hurt".

"And so I fired the Deyration on you the next day and you remember that we firends in gifted School I shot myself shortly after and when sister attacked the school I remembered everything but I only told you about me being friends with Sanne in gifted I say anything about you when you had your memories". said Megamind as he stared up at sky and sighed

"Well, that is quite a story and you actully expect me to belive you ".said Roxanne

"No". said Megamind

Roxanne almost felt sorry for the blue guy if only she remembered his name.

"Anyway we behind are shed-ule beho"- Umm exuse me sir dont mean to inturrpt but its Schedule ".said Minion

"Minion". said Megamind

"Sorry sir said Minion

"As I was saying Behold the Electric eel bots". said Megamind

"Ohhh Iam terrified ". said ROxanne

"Oh maybe not yet but you will be". said Megamind

"I dont suppose you were expecting this". said Megamind as he pulled a leer

and spinning boots with spikes appared

"Iam terribling with fear". said Roxanne dripping with scarascism

"Grrr why wont you be a good hostage". said Megamind

"What Iam I a dog now why dont just stop talking your not making any sense". said Roxanne

"Not Fast Megamind your villainy stops here". said Metroman

"Not of if the fire evil burns your flesh".

"Ah but Water of justice can heal my bones".

"Not if the baterica of evil spead cancer".

"Ah but the threapy of justice will help cure me illness".

"Not if you have the heart attack of evil". said Megamind

"And then the annoyed Reporter as to deal with two idiots". said Roxanne Megamind and Metroman turned to look at Roxanne and and Megamind said "Fear not you go home just long as Metroman stand Lighting" !

"This is gonna take awhile". said Roxnne bored

"Fear Not Roxie Iam my way". said Metroman

"Wayne I dont need you help". said Roxanne

"That's a good thing about a hero they always help people get back on their feet ".said MetroMan

"Whatever". said Roxanne rolling her eyes and then suddenly something dropped from Roxanne's pocket it was fairly small katka but big enough to create servere damage. Why does that look fimillar thought Roxanne and she gasped

Flashback

"Roxanne before I shoot you with deyration gun I want to give this to you so you have protect you I made myself out of old recyled prision bars and melted over the stove like a exert black smith". said Megamind

"Thank you what does it do"? said Roxanne

"If you where this pendent charm that is on the sword around your neck will gain fire powers I will keep this memory intact so you know where you got the sword but not name or anything about me got it ".he said

"I got it". she said sadly

and then she was shot with deyration gun setting Depainize and she lost her memory of him but little did he know that she had dreams about him.

Roxanne downcasted and said "Just take me home".

"Okay". said Metroman

As Soon MetroMan dropped Roxanne off Roxanne went to her room and sighed

Today Certainly was interesting she hoped that boy was okay their was something familiar about him yet at the same time he was a compelety mystery she could not figure him out was that guy really a villan.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Clarice McClain

Teenage Adventures of Megamind Notice : I have noticed that allot of people have been skipping 4 - 7 going to the recent chapter. This Fanfic is like a book if you skip a chapter you will be Very Very Very confused because I don't say the same thing twice. I would like to make a request to all those readers out their that before you move on to the recent chapter. please read the past chapters too It kinda piss me off when people skip chapters.

The Teenage Adventures of Megamind Chapter 10 : Clarice McClain

It was a beautiful day in beautiful MetroCity the sun was peeking over the mountain tops greeting the citizens below . And Metro High was teaming with gossiping teenagers and hardworking teachers trying to pay their dos. Even on a day like this you can still feel sorrow and pain for Megamind, That was now. He did not mean to wipe all her memories of him. It hurt him he missed the look in her eyes when she said his name ,the warm smiles they would give to each other, as they saw each other in the hallways. Without her he felt empty and alone sure he had Minion but minion could not hug him or stroke his shoulders to make him feel better when the bullyies made him feel bad about himself. Because he was too big to touch him and because of his medial he could sofcate him . Roxanne always knew how to cheer him up and now. She was gone this Roxanne was not his Roxanne She does not remember all the good times they had together. He really missed he had thought things through now he had lost her forever.

Meanwhile at Metrocity prison for the crimmaly gifted

"Here you go freak lunch enjoy". said a guard as he threw the tray on the ground and some of it splattered on the floor Sanne looked at him and said Well are you going to pick that up ?

"Fuck you Iam not going shit you can clean it up your self prisoner 445".

"I have a name you know". said Sanne

"Not in here you dont in prison you are identifyed by your prison number you did something bad and that is why we prison guards are here to treat you the way you treated others like crap now sit down or I will tazor your ass". said the Guard

"Fine". Said Sanne she smirked and said "You cant keep me here for long you know true my powers are weak around places with people who have high hopes but most of this prision is fullifed with uncertainty and you know I feed off of feelings like regret and uncertainty . " said Sanne as she disappered in a pile of dust

The gaurd gasped and said "The Chicken has left the nest I repeat the Chicken has left the nest ".as he hit the alarm button.

When ever Sanne used Dust teleportion their is noway of telling where she might end up she could have landed anywhere in the world but she landed next to a very frustrated and loney Hal Stewart. He was throwing rocks in the river when he accidentally dropped on his toe and Said , "Stupid Rock". He cursed out loud Sanne let out a soft giggle as she watched him she was not at all repulsed by his looks their are people around the world to have been reported to have a hairy face or tree like features compared to that Hal was nothing. She was not at all bothered by his apparent love for video gamming because it was normal for a guy to be in to that type of stuff like that . And lastly she did feel ashamed for how perverted and stupid he was at times. But she could learn to deal with it because she had to deal with her families apparent favoritism towards her sister Roxanne.

Sanne was about to walk away when she stepped on a twig and Hal Jumped and said "who is their I warn you I know karkate and I will beat you up so bad you wish you never distrubed me .Because I dont like being distrubed and Iam totally psyhso when Iam angery. I can kill like 50 ninjas at once okay, that was lie dont kill me ". he said in a shaking tone

"Relax Gammer boy it is just me. said Sanne as she held up her arms above her head and stepped out of the bush Hal looked at her with a look of Perplexity and nervousness but nodded and laughed nervously and said,

"Sorry you can't be to careful you with all these fights with Megamind and Metroman lately Roxanne must be exhausted dealing with school and being kidnapped man what a drag right?".

Sanne Laughed nervously and shrugged her shoulders and said,"Right listen Sewart, you need to watch what you say and the ammount of time you are giving someone eye contact. Most people like it when people look away every now and then during a converstaion instead of looking directly at them all the time."

"Oh really well maybe I kept staring at you because I couldn't help but notice your beauty I never noticed how blue your eyes were until now . said Hal looking at Sanne

Sanne laughed again and said "Really I never noticed". she lied while looking at the clouds

"Why do you laugh so much, I mean not that I dont like your laugh what Iam saying is Gah". said Hal

"Its okay I get what you you mean I Laugh when Iam nervous or when something is funny". said Sanne

"You think that Iam funny". said Hal with amazment

She giggled and said A little bit yeah

"I wish I could change that little bit to alot". said Hal

"Well you better start practicing". said Sanne

Hal pouted and Sanne smiled with trimpth

"So what do you like to do I want to get to know you a little better Sanne I mean after all we had known eacth other for 4 years and your still strange to me in a good way in a good way but seriously no joke tell me everything ".said Hal

"Okay I tryied to get noticed my parents and try to win ther approval and their effections but they were more interested in my sister .My favorite colors are red purple and green I like to draw landscaping art and do photography. I also like to play video games and study battle wisdom books. I like to listen to Rock and My dislikes are waiting in line for a video game ,shopping for shoes or clothes, lending money to friends, And whiners their that is all you need to know". said Sanne

"I resent the Whinier part that was totally pit against me you did that on purpose you sly vixen you". said Hal teasingly

Sanne stuck her tougue out at him

"Hey". said Hal

"Hahha". Said Sanne

Meanwhile in downtown MetroCity

"Common on Megamind we all we all know where you are going end up". said MetroMan

"Oh and where exactly is that". said Megamind Teasingly

"In prsion where you belong".

"Ohhh Iam sooo scard I literal terrified what ever shall I do Now Minion". said Megamind as he laughed evily

"Okay sir are you sure you want to go with this because it is not too late to back out and do the right thing". said Minion

"Whatever just do what I told you".

"Do I get a say in this ".asked Roxanne as she hung from the mechine with extreme discomfort

"Oh by the way I forgot to take our polls today Okay Miss Ritchie On scale of 1 to 10 How uncomfortable are you". said Megamind

"EEH The ropes are shaving little bit and finding it difficult to breathe since the rope is so tight around my chest so Iam going to say about 4 in discomfort". said Roxanne

"You heard that Minion she thinks the machine is not uncomfortable enough". said Megamind

"What a tragedy sir". said Minion

"Minion!". Said Megamind Childishly

Roxanne had to bite down on her lips to control her laughter because Super villans are not supposed to be funny.

"Um-mm Iam still here Iam going stop with the power of Justice"!

"Not if the prison of evil contains your soul and drains away your very existence".

"Ah but the court of Justice can help me by using a attorney to testify my case".

"But if you get the juge of evil then your you will be sentanced to life in prisionent or exudation of evil".

"Ah but you cannot deny that I would win with evidence of Justice".

"Shut up god you guys fight like little kids in a playground". said Roxanne

"Yes we certainly do I had enough Metroman destorying my toys that is why I created the Terrior teddy here you enjoy warning should not handled by kids under 2 enjoy having a slow and painful death from the Incredibly hansome crimmal and master of all villainy". ! said Megamind

"Did you just make that up because that way to long do you have a shorter villan name because we can not put that in the newspaper". said Metroman

"Yes I did and it is not that long".

"Isn't his villan name too long".

"Yes". everyone Metro city said Including Minion

"Minion your supposed my Minion damn it". said Megamind

"Sorry sir your name really is too long". said Minion

"Well get used to it". said Megamind Childishly

"There he goes again". Thought Minion

Suddenly MetroMan grabbed and destroyed before had a chance to attack but a bigger one grew in his place and it last it was probably as tall as a eight skycrappers combined and had a bunch of spikes all over it. "Rah Come play with me dont you want to snuggle I got soft fur "said the terrior teddy demonicly as its eyes red

"Um-mm no thanks who wants to see me destory it". Said Metroman

"Oh me". said a boy

"Yeah destroy that stupid teddy". said another one

"Go". Metroman Said

"Don't destroy the teddy its too cute "said a little girl

"Sorry kids sometimes Heros got to do what a heros got to do". said Metroman

MetroMan flew up and just when he was when he was going zap to zap the monster a girl flying next him punched the Terrior teddy and said "Everyone look out Metro gal in the house hey their laity "! she said as she waved at Metroman

Metrman started at the girl with amazment she held her hair in two braids with a Bandanna on her forhead that had the Metroman symbol in green her outfit Was gold and green and black. She had glitterly gold eye shadow and their song Bad repuation in the back round the song the caught the attention of Megamind. Who looked at her with amazement she smiled at him kindly which found odd to Megamind because the only one who looked at him like that was Roxanne before she lost her memory.

"Who you"? said Metro Man

"Iam Clarice McClain and I was born in another country and brought to america two years ago Iam next line for the thrown but I told my mom Iam not intersed so I went with her to america when my parents devioced Iam a Irish" princess".

"Really That's terrible about your parents". said Metroman

"Don't feel they only deforced when they found out that Iam not human". said Clarice

'What are then ".Said Metro Man

"I dont know big guy I was wondering if you tell me because we appar to be the same". she said in a heavy Irish assent

Metro Man blushed "Is this a diabolical trick Megamind"?

"No I assure you I had nothing to do with this and why Would I make another one of you one bad enough always cramping my style". said Megamind

"Megamind you dont have style to cramp". said Roxanne

"What ever Miss Ritichie soon you will have to admit you feels for me". said Megamind

"GAHHH as if eww I can't believe my captor came on to me what makes you think I would ever be with you"! said Roxanne disguested

"You did once". thought Megamind flashback

Megamind and Roxanne were bookstore hopping Megamind was getting more sci fi and non fiction and Roxanne Romance and mystery even though their taste in books was different Megamind still read the books Roxanne remended and she did the same. after Book hopping they sat down in the park on the grass staring at the clouds

"Hey look Megamind that Cloud looks Like a lighting bolt". said Roxanne pointing at the Sky and Megamind stared at the cloud with fastionation

"Hey look Roxanne that Cloud looks like a heart". said Megamind

"SO it does Hey Megamind get closer to me". said Roxanne

Megamind blused purple "Why"?

"Because I want to get a picture and if you way over their you will be cut out of picture". said Roxanne holding her cammera

"Okay Megamind say circuit boards". said Roxanne

"Circuit Boards"! they shouted as Roxanne Pushed the button

They were in the park on a blanket holding hands looking into each others eyes blushing in the picture Roxanne looked at the picuture as it came out of the slot and said "awe look at us".

"Yeah look at us". said Megamind

"What's wrong". said Roxanne

"Well its what happens when your parents find out what your really doing when you say that your study ".said Megamind

"They will never find out because to be a good reporter you have be good keeping your emotions in check and deceiving the crimmals into thinking your not afraid."

"I see I bet you iminated if I this". said megamind as he tickled her belly

"Hahhhhahhhha no stop stop it"! said Roxanne as she laughed uncontrollably

"Doesn't feel so good does it Miss Richie next time you think about tickleing my ears you should worry about yourself".

"Oh I know a way to compelety catch you off guard ".said Roxanne

"Oh yeah how"? said Megamind

Roxanne leaned and kissed him on cheek he gasped and felt where he had been kissed and had remained slient for 5 mintues until Roxanne said "See you later Megamind I got go home".

"Okay see you tomorrow Miss Richie Now I owe you a kiss too". said Megamind

"Okay get dont kiss me on the lips we havent gone to that stage yet".

"Really How many stages are their ".said Megamind

"As many as you want". said Roxanne

and then she and Megamind lefted the park and continuted what the did the next day.

end of Flashback

"Minion I think it is time for you to take Miss Ritchie home I need some time to think". said Megamind

"Why are you scare of going to prison again ".said Roxanne

"No its just I have something stuck in my mind and I need to get it out". said Megamind

"What is it". said Roxanne

"I can't tell you ".said Megamind

Minion Sprayed Roxanne and took her to her parents house unharmed as ussal Megamind hurt her but everyone thought he did everyone exept Roxanne's parents.

"I hope you were not to rough on the ropes she still has burn marks from the last time". said Roxanne's Dad

"Your Right to worry sir and she is fine she just needs to rest and she feet in no time". said Minion

"What makes you such an expert have you ever went to medical school". said Roxanne's Mom

"No But Sometimes Metroman hurts sir really badly and I have to deal with his injuries". said Minion

"Why did Megamind have to do this to our daughter Megamind seemed like such a nice guy before". said Roxanne's Mom

"He still is madam but ever since the villan Dark Matter came he has been worryied about future". said Minion

"So who cares about what that guy said I think he is crazy but I don't know it is like I always said Never juge a book by its cover even if Dark matter is telling the truth was it stopping Metroman destroying the town now". said Roxanne's Dad

"He has nothing to gain at least when his wife died he a reason but he does not have that reason right now because Metroman Meet his wife today". said Minion

"What". said Both of Roxanne's parents

"Who was it"?said Roxanne's Dad

"The girl who stopped the terrior teddy Clarice MCclain aka Metro Gal". said Minion

"So She's like metroman in every way". said Roxanne's Mom

"Yes exept for the fact that she is Irish and is girl". Said Minion

"This is interesting". said Roxanne's Dad

"Iam sure we will see more of her in the future". said Roxanne's Mom

Hours later in the a little red buliding

"So How did you hear about Metro City". said Metroman

"On the News I alot of tv and I know all about your banter fights and Roxanne and Megamind". Said Clarice

"Well your pretty informed". said Metroman

"What say evil never takes a vacation". said Clarice

"Wow your just a amazing and beuiful and your eyes are so green". said Metroman

"Well have in irland green is the color of luck so you better save your bucks". said Clarice

"The Irish dont say that". said Metroman

"I do and Iam Irish." she said

"Got any relatives"? asked Metroman

"Yeah my brother he was pod with me along with my sister". said Clarice

"So their more how many of us are left". said Metroman

"well including you and my brothers and sisters 10 survivors". said Clarice

"Damn". said Metroman

"And of there is my cousins they are Mega minds race and his parents parents are with them they have been watching from afar but are too afraid to approach their son". said Clarice

"What did you say I must of had wax blocking my super sonic hearing because it sounded like you said Megamind's parents are alive". said Metroman

"Yes I Did say that ". said Clarice

"Then Didnt you tell him". said Metroman

"Gosh I didnt know you cared about the big guy I thought we was trying to kill you". said Clarice

"He is". said Metroman

"Then why are you defending him"? She asked " Because thats firends do". said Metroman

"What you aren't friends he tries to kill you". said Clarice

"Again he does but hes my friend because we through alot in high school even if he cant remember it,. When ever a girlfirend cheated on me he deyrated them and when ever somebody else was bullying him other than me I kicked their ass and Megamind helped. Roxanne well she doesn't remember but they boyfirend and Girlfirend I can tell even though she loss memories of him she still loves him". said Metroman

Clarice smiled and said "Your right I should stop judging a book by its cover and actully read the pages and interpret the mean behind them because that is what a real hero does".

"Yes it is and together can fight for justice right ?".asked Metroman unsure

"Sure would like that Wayne Scott".

"No ever calls me that anymore". said Metroman

"Maybe they should catch around Fly boy".

Okay bye said Metroman

and Clarice flew off into the sunset with a smile on her face thinking of all the adventures she could with Roxanne Minion Metroman and Megamind too.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Meet the Parents

Teenage Adventures of Megamind Notice : I have noticed that allot of people have been skipping 4 - 7 going to the recent chapter. This Fanfic is like a book if you skip a chapter you will be Very Very Very confused because I don't say the same thing twice. I would like to make a request to all those readers out their that before you move on to the recent chapter. please read the past chapters too It kinda piss me off when people skip chapters.

The Teenage Adventures of Megamind Chapter 11: Meet the Parents

Clarice and Wayne had been going out for a while now,But they had to keep it a secret from the public because people still think he is going out with Roxanne. No body exept his firends know that he has a crush on his sidekick no one except her parents and let's just say they hated very of his being fibber being. They tried to kill him serval times and on the 5 attempt they found out that he was Metroman. It was not that hard to figure considering he doesn't wear a mask. But on the other hand they weren't really looking at him to begin to with. Her parents were super rich they were so rich that they made Wayne look poor . But that is not what bothered Wayne the thing that bothered him was the fact they had a large empire and a nice place and they had abandoned it to move to Metro City with their 4 children.

As Clarice and Wayne entered the Mcclain house he was greeted by the face of Clarice's mom who glared at him and Wayne looked at her with a award look on his face .

"Oh its that Metro- Dosh again do you want me to kill him I have my crossbow upstairs". Said Clarice's mom

"Mom"! Said Clarice

"She wants freak'n kill me"! said Wayne

"Oh Kill you it wouldnt kill you anway". said Clarice

"Still not cool That not justice". said Wayne

"Oh god not another jutice nut is gonna resight our rights now". said Clarice's Dad

"Okay Random citizen if instisis". said wayne as he smiled Clarice's Dad sweatdropped

25 mintues later

"And those are your rights". Said Wayne dramatically he turned around to find everyone exept his girlfirend asleep she waved shyly and said "You put my parents to sleep and if going I would've too". said Clarice

Wayne Sweatdropped and then crused to himself "Oh Crabnuggets I did it again why do I always have to a". -

"Justice nut". said Clarice's Dad

"Thanks". said Wayne

"No" problem".

"Hey wayne". said Clarice's Dad

"Yeah". said Wayne

"Have you ever heard of the circle of trust". said Clarice's Dad

"Ummmm No". said Wayne

"Well lets just say here is the circle of turst and here is you". said Clarice's Dad

"Thanks sir". said Wayne

"By the way why were snuggling with your Ex wife ". said Wayne

"Because I was cold". Said Clarice's Dad

"So you could have gone and gotten a jacket what is going on here". said Wayne

"Yeah I thought you guys were divorced". said Clarice

"We are". they both said

"Then Why were you snuggling together". said Wayne

"Okay we divored when Clarice was 10 and then got back together when Clarice was 16". said Clarice's mom

"What". said Wayne and Clarice

"Why didnt you tell me". said Clarice angerly has she punched the wall lefting various holes in the wall.

wayne Sweatdropped Damn he thought

When they finally set up Dinner and sat down and ate their was tension rising with every passing second the food was great but nobody said anything about it infact nobody said anything at all Wayne get kept cutting his food on his plate to aviod the glares of Clarice's parents and Clarice glaring back at them for glaring at him. I hope Megamind is better then doing better than Iam

"So what is it like saving people everyday and dealing with that freak and that whore". said Clarice'S mom

"Mom Those people you are talking about are my firends". said Clarice

"Yeah well watch who you hang out with because that Megamind is trouble you stay from him".

"What talking about would not hurt a fly infact we are pretty tight in the firendship of Jutice". said Wayne

Oh bother said Clarice's Dad his eyes " Firendship Jutice are you Gay son Because nobody will care if you let your self out of the closet" said Clarice's Dad

"Iam not Gay". said Wayne

"He is not Gay". Said Clarice they both stared at each other and blushed.

"Awww My Daughter is in love with a gay guy I guess that means you guys are not gonna have sex". said Clarice's Dad

"Shut Up". said Clarice and Wayne in union

"Steve". said Clarice's Mom smacking over the head

"Hey what did I do". said Clarice's Dad

"You should not call him gay he could kick both are ass". said Clarice's Mom

"Says the person who tryed to kill him". said Clarice's Dad

"This is Why I want jutice". said Wayne grabbing Clarice hand and they stormed out of the house.

"Nice going genius". said Clarice's Mom

"I Do My best". said Clarice's Dad

Meanwhile With Megamind

For someone reason I feel like want to Kill wayne ...Thought Megamind as he climed up the wall into Roxanne's bedroom and has he did he tripped on a pille of Books well had least I know that she studyies now that Iam gone...but OWWW he thought bitterly Suddenly he just went he was going to step out of the door a alarm sounded and then he inspected the noise more closely and said Aww shit she has montion senors

"Hey Megamind". said Voice

Megamind was about to walk over to find the sorce of the voice but he tripped on a Karkake mic and fell on said person and lets just say she was not very happy. "Megamind get off me". said Roxanne

"Sorry". said Megamind Roxanne's eyes softed he never apoloized for anything but that did not mean she was going to let him off easy.

"Now that I compelety humiated my self Miss Ritchi I have come to kidnap you so better come quitely"!he said over dramicly

"What are talking Megamind considering how many times a day you trip or get your Ass kicked Iam suprised you havent given up yet what is kidnap atempt 4000". said Roxane

"No I dont get My Ass Kissed". said Megamind

"Its Kicked". Said Roxanne

"What ever and it is Kidnap attempt 40". Said Megamind

"What ever Megamind Iam going". said Roxanne

"No not this time Megamind she has a test tomorrow". said Roxanne's Dad

"Not my problem". said megamind

"Oh if you dont leave her alone I will fucking kick ass". said Roxanne's Dad

"Mommy". said Megamind

"You dont have a Mommy". said Roxanne

"Shut up". said Megamind

"Honey Megamind is joining us for dinner". Said Roxanne's Dad

"Great just like the old days". said ROxanne's mother

"What old days". said Roxanne confused

"Oh nothing nothing honey eat your salad". said Roxanne's mother

"I Dont want the salad anymore damn it I want to know you mean by that". Said ROxanne

"Ummm Honey help me out here". said Roxanne's Mother

"Dont juge a book by its cover". said Roxanne's father

"You always say that doesnt help me"! said ROxanne

"it helps alot more then you think it does". said Roxannes father

"But I want an actual explanation". said Roxanne

"Young lady if you keep on demanding answers you will be grouded". said Roxanne's Dad as he gave Megamind a nod and Megamind sighed in relief.

She almost figured it out that beautiful temptress thought Megamind

Dinner was terrible their was only salad sald and guess what more salad Megamind hated it he wanted Donuts or something with sugar this tasted so funny on his tongue.

"Minion Cooks better then this and what are these things"? said Megamind

"They are curtons Megamind". said ROxanne's mom

"Oh Yeah well I dont like them". said Megamind

"too Hard". questioned Roxanne's dad

"Too bitter". said Megamind

"Megamind". said Roxanne

"Yeah". said Megamind

"I hate you". She added

"That's nice". said megamind

"Your a villan". said Roxanne

"Why thank you miss Ritchi". said Megamind

"I hate spikies". said Roxanne

"Always glad to hear you opion". said Megamind

"I hate blue". said Roxanne

"That is good your better when your happy". Said Megamind

"I don't like your firend". said Roxanne

Megamind shot up said "Are you on your period"?

"WHat no". said Roxanne

"She totally is". said Roxannne's Mom

"Mom!". Said Roxanne

"Why are treating Megamind Like crap is it passed your bed time". Said Roxanne's Dad

"Dad !". Said Roxanne

Megamind laughed

"Shut up". said Roxanne

Scary thought Megamind

"Roxanne Ababell Ritchi go to your room your grounded". said Megamind

"Hey thats my job". Roxanne's Dad

"Well get in line". said Megamind

"What why". said Roxanne

"For being mean to me you have to hang with me for two weeks". said Megamind

"Okay". said Roxanne outwardly Nooo! She thought

"And we will on many dates of evil and you have to give a kiss of evil too ". said Megamind

"What! Nooo My future as reporter is over how will anyone look at me in the eye again". said Roxanne

"Ouch Miss Ritchi that is harsh". Said Megamind

"Remember what I always tell you". said Roxanne's Dad

"Never juge a book by its cover". Roxanne mocked With him

"Hahha very funny Young lady for being mean to Megamind you get two full weeks with the Citys super villan". said Roxanne's Dad

"No hes a villan a Villan". said Roxanne

"Yes we are aware of that Roxanne and if you get up with this you have to spend a month with him".

"Oh god no". Said Roxanne

"Iam I really that Bad"? said Megamind

"Its settled then 7 month of Datting Megamind ". Said Roxanne's Dad

"What but what happend to one month"!.

"It changed when you said Oh god no to spending time with Megamind he is a sweet boy and you hurt his feelings". said Roxanne's Dad

"Hes villan he doesnt have feelings". said Roxanne

"your get making it harder for youself 10 months". said Roxanne's Dad

"My life comming to end". said She said

Not that's just mean ". said Megamind

"Has the jury reached the Verict". said Roxnnne's Dad

"Gulity". said Sanne

"You called her shes a Villan too". said Roxanne

"Okay going down to attire now you have to wear Dresses around". Megamind

"No". ! said Roxanne

"ANd instead of a one peice you have to wear a bini around him at the beach". Said Roxanne's Dad

"Okay". said Roxanne

"No ".said Megamind weakly "its terrible really what is wrong with me Iam a terrible person". said megamind

In his mind

YEssss runs around and huggs minion yes Fake Minion Sweatdropps

Megamind stares off into space with a weird expression on his face.

"what a pig". said Roxanne

"So how is it going on end". said Roxanne's dad

Meanwhile at the Sewarts house

"Hand me the chicken you bitch sorry". said Hal's Dad Hals Dad had terets it is a rare condition that makes people insult people out of no where and so Far he insulted Sanne in every sentance during the dinner she hopes she can last at least he did not find her word yet.

"Here you go Mr Sewart". said Sanne

"Thank you Whore Sorry". said he said as he put some on his plate and said "Honey your cooking tastes like crap sorry".

"Sorry my terests acted up again". Said Hals father

"Ummm Hal your family is intersing". said Sanne

"Yeah I know they drove away my last girlfirend". said Hal

"Hey did you see the game last night it sucked Balls". said Hals mom Hals mom had something else she had Mulitple personallys; this one is a drumbass if stupidity were a sport he would win.

"Who is that". said Sanne

"oh its willam". said Hal

"Mom shut up ".said Hal

"You shut or I will go on harvest moon accont". said Willam

"Okay just dont kill my pigeon". Said Hal

"I think you mean Chicken". said Sanne

"Whatever". said Hal

"Cunt Sorry ".said Hals father

"Dont you know my real name ".said Sanne

"Sanne the Whore Sorry". said Hals father

"Hal he almost he almost found my word". said sanne

"Dont worry I will take care of this". said Hal

"Fuck you son". said Hals Father

"Fuck you too".

"Rapist Sorry". said Hals father every in the room stares at him Sanne clenched on her fork getting him a hint of Killer instict

"What You fucking bitch sorry". said Hals father

"Come on honey stop". said another one of Hals mother personalitys this Hilda and she was so much like Sanne scary,

Sanne looked at Hals mothers new apparence and was shocked and thought Mom... but kept it to her self.

"You dont have mulitple personalty disorder do you that is magical energy comming did this to yourself your my race". said Sanne

Hals mom waved around around her body and she turned into a blue headed woman with lean musle and green hair with Red eyes.

"Whoa Mom". said Hal

"Hi sweet heart". said Hals mom she wore dark blue clothing with black pants.

"Does that mean Dad doesnt have terests". said Hal

"He does". said Hal's Mom

"Freak Sorry". said Hal's Mom

"Wow doesnt he ever stop said Sanne

"He forgot to take his meds to day". said Hals mom

"Prositute". ! he shouted suddenly everyone in the world stopped what they were doing Hals father had a super sonic voice as a superpower so everyone could hear could it,

In space

"and we landing on- Prositute". The arstronut lookes around and says "that was weird".

Back to the Sewart house

"Dad". Said Hal

"SOrry". said Hals Dad

"Thats it your dead". said Sanne Suddenly one of the neighbors played the song down with the sickness by disturbed Sanne and Hals family looked at him he said "Just trying to set the mood".

Then she grabbed Hals Dad and beat the hell out of him.

"Rahhhha". Said Demonic

"lemunitate Sanne". she said suddenly her disguse reversed showing what really she looked like and Hal was shocked and thought SHe's one of Megaminds race

and suddenly she punched the ground and gaint hole apparend in the floor before Hals Dad could in SHe grabbed him and threw him at the wall and then punched the hell out of him until he was bleeding everywhere.

"Fuck yeah that felt good". said Sanne as she spat on his face come on "Hal lets go my place". said Sanne

Okay he with fear he Scary before now he scared for his life Note to self do not call Sanne a prosuite got it.

"What did you call me". she said Demonicly

"UmmmU -Ummmmm". said Hal

"Why wouldnt you anwser me".

"Ummmm Ummmm Help mmmm". said Hal

"Umm Beauiful". said Hal

"Thats what I thought". said Sanne

"Phew". said Hal

Meanwhile with megamind and Wayne

"Dude you stuck gold she might get her memory back I know your starting to it must hurt you knowing what were before ".said Wayne

"It is painful when she says she does not want to be with me but is she supposed to do .I have been a villan for 4 months now that just 4 months ago she was arms it kills me". said Megamind

Award slince ...

"Who wants curios". said Minion

Award slience Still ...

"Who wants donuts".

..."Okay tough coward". Said Minion

"Who wants Roxanne".

Megamind raises his hand

"Who thinks their girlfriend's parents hates him".

Wayne raises his hand

"Who wants a Irish princess". wayne Raises hand again

"Who wants hug". Megamind raises his hand

"Who is tryied of Raising Hands". both them raise their hands

"Okay"...Said Minion

the girls Brust throught the and Roxanne said "What a day I mean 10 months of Datting Megamind". Said Roxanne "Hals dad got what he deserved look I got teeth she holding up three teeth. Eww Sanne dont show me that Where the guys". Said Roxanne

Meanwhile Guys wanted to aviod the girls so they hung on the scealing Watching them upside down "We are just like Ninjas". said Hal

"Keep quiet". said Megamind putting a banna in mouth

"God Minion your heavy". said Megamind holding on Minion Give that its my turn your tired said Wayne

"Guys I dont mean to seem rude but Iam not a pet". said Minion

"Shut up". they both said

Meanwhile under the scealing

"Did you hear that". said Sanne

"No you have a better sense of hearing then I do". said Roxanne

"Its comming from the Scealing". said Clarice

"Why is their blood on the floor". said Sanne

"Well earlyier Megamind came in My room and he was bloody and bruised like gotten in a fight but when I asked him about he said Metroman would not be that tough on him it was someone else". said Roxanne

"Oh god is he okay". said sanne

"He will live". said Roxanne

"You should not be Mean to Megamind". said Sanne

Meanwhile with

"This Very interesting what turn out I mean Sanne stand up for me over Roxanne would guessed it". said Megamind

"Shut up Dude". said Wayne

"You would act the same way if someone was talking about you". said Megamind

"I have no anwer to that". Said Wayne

Meanwhile

"You've Changed what happend to you Sanne your nicer". said Roxanne

"Well here is what Happened".Said Sanne

Flashback exactly 4 months ago a day after her defeat

"Damn". she said Punching a wall "Damn it". Punching the wall again said Sanne

"Prisoner 445 you have a vistor". said the guard

"would want to vist me I just tired destory the city anyone who goes near me is a dead man". said Sanne danerously

"oh cut it out Megamind sent you a present". said The Waren

"What is it". said Sanne

"Here he said it might claim you down wasnt quite sure it would but here". said the Warren

Suddenly Sanne's softed it was picture of Megamind Roxanne and herself during their gifted school days Roxanne was smiling and Megamind was holding Minion shyly looking at the Camera their was a card from Megamind that stated,

I havent forgotten about our firendship but if you harm your sister all your doing is hurting self think before act and do what is right for a change.

Sanne laughed at the card and through it way and said "Pretty deep for someone who wants to be a villan I dont need anybody I don't care anymore he should know that". thought Sanne starting at Trash can and walked away.

"So who is it". Said Sanne

"Hal Sewart Sanne". said the gaurd

"Sanne huh what happened to number 445".said Sanne

"Don't get used to it". said the guard

Touchie thought Sanne grimly as she walked over to the Visting room here Hal was sitting down eatting Chips waiting for her to come out.

She sat down and picked up the phone said Said "What do you want"? through the sound proof wall.

"I want to talk to you I know you cant be as bad as people think besides I know what it feels like to be hated for no reason". said Hal

"Your so native Hal you see the good in people even when it is not there". said Sanne

"Maybe Iam native Maybe Iam not I don't know but Iam going to find out right now". said Hal

Sanne Scofted and said "So what if I am what could you possibly do to prove to them Iam good underneath it all".

"By showing you what people have negected to teach you Right and wrong". said Hal

"I don't need to know what is right and what is wrong because I don't care anymore besides my sister made it perfectly clear she hates my guts". said Sanne

"Well if she kissed your crush and destroyed the city what would you do". said Hal

"Good Point". said Sanne But I dont think my sister would ever kiss you Hal... thought Sanne

So Hal let the Warren know what he was planning and he nodded and said "Okay but she is still a convict so she needs to come right back here when you are done".

"Thank you sir". said Hal

So from then on Hal and Sanne hung out every day and when ever Sanne was caught stealing something or doing something wrong Hal would let her know.

One time they were at a Seven Eleven and Sanne saw a pack of Chips She was about to steal it when Hal caught her and said "What are you doing".

"Iam hungry". said Sanne

"You have to pay for that". said Hal

"You have to pay"! she said natively

"Yes". said Hal

"Whoa nice Jacket". said Sanne as Went up to The girl and tryied to punch her so that she could steal the jacket but Hal jumped in front of the Girl and Said,

"No Sanne if you want a jacket you do not steal it you ask her if she would like to give it to you or get one at the store". said Hal

"Store"? Sanne said Questionly Sanne really did not know she was living off the streets since her parents payed more attenito n to Roxanne so she had no idea what a store was she herd of it.

"Your a girl and you dont know what a store is"! said Hal

"I demand a job". said Sanne

Suddenly Hal popped up out of no where said "No Sanne you are trying to get a job not steal someones wallet you have to ask nicely".

"Where did you come from". said Sanne

"it doesnt matter what you did was not right". said Hal

Sanne looked down with gulit

So they went through that rountinue everday until evenually she got used to being around people and actually acted civil around him instead of trying to blow his head off which hal liked because Sanne could be scary

end of Flashback

"Wow". said Roxanne who knew Hal could be a gentaleman he is still a creep though

"Listen Sister Iam not going going to tell you what the right thing to do is but I suggest you take Dads advice". said Sanne

"Never juge a book by its cover". Roxanne said bitterly

"I know it is hard not juge Megamind because of what he has done but try to look beyond it ". Said Sanne

"I will". said Roxanne

"Boys come down I know you were listening to us". said Sanne

Megamind Wayne Minion and Hal dropped down from the celling and looked at Sanne with Gulit.

"Hey". said Megamind Shyliy as he stared at Roxanne

"Hey Roxanne Repiled back as she stared at her shoes as she blushed and looked into his eyes and said,

"Iam sorry for all those mean things I said to you". said Roxanne

"Don't worry I compeltetly forgot about it". said Megamind

"Look". they both said and then blushed and looked away Megamind said "You go first".

"I think we should give it a shot". said Roxanne

"What but I was just kidding about that I even told your dad you did not deserve it". said megamind

"I dont care I want to try to make it work". said Roxanne

"Okay its your choice". said Megamind inwardly YEs !

Wayne smiled and thought Way to go little buddy...

Meanwhile with Benard

Benard was in a casnio with His new girlfirend Irene and ironicly Clarice's Sister they had spontaneously met in book store at the Science Section Benard was in a state of Bewilerdment when he discovered a girl who is almost as smart as he is and pretty too her eyes were a deep sky blue and her hair was a dark green that contracted well with her first when they met he was compeltely Rude to Irene insulting the way she dressed and made fun of her green hair but then Irene punced him into the wall that was the day he discovered how strong she was from then on Benard did not even try to mess with her.

"Yeah". said Benard dead excitement and Irene as Benard won yet again Benard was a card shark and every since he turned 18 he took every oppurinty he had to relax and win some cash.

"You did it again". said Irene

"Well what Can I say Iam just that good". said Bernard

Irene giggled and said "I don't think being cocky fits you".

"I don't think so either". said Benard

"You know what we need to work on your people skills". said Irene

'No thanks". said Bernard

"You said you want to be a Museum Curator a Museum Curator has to interact with whole bunch of people you can't just walk up to them and say your hair looks stupid but I guess nothing can change that would you like a tour". said Irene

Benard blushed with embarrassment and thought she is right but he did not want to admit that because he hated feeling defeated.

So after Bernard Won a couple more times they retired to the hotel room where they were staying Benard was staying in the room arcoss Irene's because he did not want her feel uncomfortable by having to sleep in the same bed with him considering their was only one in the room.

As soon as Benard closed the door however he found a strange man in his mid thirtys with long scars arcoss his eyes and a unreadable expression he wore black armmor with the letter D on it . Benard looked a him for second more before saying

Who are you and what are doing in my room said Benard I think the bigger question is how did you get in with out the key he thought

"Hello Bernard". Said the man

"Who are you and how do you know my name". said Bernard

"Iam Dark Matter". Said Dark Matter

DUH DUH DUH!

end of Chapter 11


	12. The Destroyer Part 1 :The Destroyer

Teenage Adventures of Megamind Notice : I have noticed that allot of people have been skipping 4 - 7 going to the recent chapter. This Fanfic is like a book if you skip a chapter you will be Very Very Very confused because I don't say the same thing twice. I would like to make a request to all those readers out their that before you move on to the recent chapter. please read the past chapters too It kinda piss me off when people skip chapters.

The teenage Adventures of Megamind Chapter 12 : The Destoryer Part 1 of 4

Bernard stared at Dark matter with anger and said "Who are get out of my hotel room". with a dead tone Dark Matter Cackled evily and said "You think your so smart you think know all their is to know, Well see how smart you are now lets if you can doge this". said Dark Matter as he rushed over to Benard and kicked him in the ribs he fell into the wall behind him and coughed up blood. Dark Matter walked over to him and Grabbed him by the collar and said,

"If you don't shape up your gonna end up just like me nothing ...a black hole in your heart and nothing to fell it".

"Go die in a hole". Benard said Weakly and kicked Dark matter in head causing Dark Matter to let go of him and land on the bed behind them.

"You shouldnt said that ". said a girl with navy blue hair and glowing green eyes

"Yeah you'll be cursed for life". said a boy who looked like the girl but with black hair.

"Oh yeah and what makes you so sure of that"? said Benard

"Because you know me very well". said Dark Matter removing his mask and charing at him punching him but Benard blocked him.

"You are You are me". said Benard in shock as he was pushing him away.

"That is right Iam you these children are Metromind and Megsanne , they are good firends of mine do not hurt them". said Dark Matter playing with Megsanne hair she smiled and nodded.

"Fine , What do you want". said Benard sharply

"Why so serious life is too short you are going to regret it later trust me". said Dark Matter

"And why is that". said Benard

"You will loose everything your wife and Your 5 beaufiul children during the destruction of Metro".

"I have Children". said Benard with fear

Dark Matter took his hand and dove it into his face and sighed "What Iam trying to say is important dont interrupt".

"Will you pay me". said Benard

"I will not giving you anything but some piece of mind and helpful advice". Said Dark Matter

"Then Iam not gonna listen, because what if have to say is probably Stupid and pointless your not convincing me that I should take you seriously". Said Bernard

Suddenly Metromind Punched the wall with Anger and Said "This important it is a matter of life and death".

"Okay I'll listen but only because I dont want to get hit in the face". said Benard

"Okay as I was saying before I was rudly interrupted, Was that I came here to warn you about Metroman. In about 15 years when you guys are out of collage, and have careers of your own exept Megamind and Sanne. A crisis is gonna appear Metroman is going to suddenly retire and Megamind is gonna take his place." Said Dark Matter

"What but Megamind is the villan he has been a villan for 4 months now "! said Benard

"Yes but one day another villain is going to cause real destruction in the city his name titan he turned out exactly like me his family also died exept for his wife".

"Really I feel a little bad for how I wasted my life". said Benard

"Don't be". said a Red haired man with a strong bulid and a goate and a sun symbol with a s on it.

"Supernova so glad to see bro this guy saved my life you know". said Dark Matter

"So Hal you are Titan". said Benard questionly

"Smart kid most of the guys I ran into the passed said is that Hal no it is just some random dude". said Supernova

"Where is Dimension". said Supernova

"She said something about jet lag and when to bed". said Megsanne

"women". said Supernova

"Whats that supposed to mean"? said Mesanne

"Nothing". said Supernova

"Good". Said Megasanne

"Okay then the point is that you need to go back to Metro City and go to the Prom next week, With everyone else and keep your eye on him even though His is with Clarice he still would rather be with Roxanne and Megamind is Roxanne's husband in the future". Said Dark Matter

"Wow Wow that is weird isn't that touching beauty and the beast". Benard teased

MetroMind glares at Bernard and kicks him towards the wall and he creates a big hole that sends Benard in the Hall way.

"What the Hell dude". said Benard wiping blood from his mouth

"Those are my parents bitch". said MetroMind Grabbed him and body slammed him but Benard got up and took out his gun and said" Leave me alone or I will shoot."

MetroMind laughs Demonicly and said "Go ahead it wouldnt hurt".

"Your crazy your bluffing". said Benard shakingly

"My name is MetroMind think about it what do you think that means". said Metromind

"That Your mother is into Yaoi"? said Benard

"Hell no dude your sick blah". Said Metromind

"Sorry What does it mean then ". said Benard

"It means I have Metro Man's strength and Megamind's Brains duh". said MetroMind

"Man all those powers you must have gotten all the girls". said Benard

"Actually the girls hated me and my father used to". -said MetroMind MetroMind turned away and said "Just forget about it it does not matter you don't care anyway". and walked way.

"Man I didnt think it was possible but I think I found a guy more intense then me ".said Benard

"That is why Iam here to brighten his day with jokes and resuring gestures but ever since his parents died he has had a hard time coping with his emotions". Said Dark Matter

Poor Kid was his first thought but then he paused and thought what Iam I thinking I don't care I never cared about anything why start now. Dark Matter looked at him with a confused manner until Bernard opened his mouth and Said, "Hmf Whatever".

Meanwhile with Megamind and Roxanne

"Is she tied up"? said Megamind

"Yes sir". said Minion

"Good remove the bag Miss Ritchi we Meet again". he said dramicly looking at Minion said How is that

Incredibly horrifying sir said Minion

Thank you Minion I have done allot of research to help me be more ev-il

"Its evil sir". said Minion

"What ever". said Megamind

"Okay What's with the bag Megamind". Roxanne said

"Its the newest kidnap installment do you like it Miss Ritchi". said Megamind

"No, unless you use the term like in Scarasitc terms because it smells like Rotten eggs". said Roxanne

"Just like my heart". said Megamind

Roxanne rolled her eyes and said "Your Heart smells like Rotten eggs". ?

Award Slience

"Minion is the Machine ready". !

"Still Warm up sir".

"I told you to have things ready".

"Iam really trying sir with all the arrends that you gave me I forgot". said Minion

"Its okay MInion we will still destroy Metro Muhan".

"Its Metro Man sir". said Minion

"Minion!".

"This is not the date I had in mind Megamind". said Roxanne

"Sorry Roxanne , I haven't figured out where to take you yet so I kidnapped you to find out where you would like to go ; Iam not really going to call him today it was a test and you passed congratulations . said Megamind

"What about the talk about Detroying Metro Man".

"Oh". Megamind Said happily

"Behold Miss Ritchie witness the Evil geninus of my most evil plan yet ta -DA".

"SO that is what you mean by Destorying Metro Man ". said Roxanne

"Yes and I plan on being the one who beats it up and makes it leak Candy".

"Not before I do!" said ROxanne pulling out her Katka she still had it she did not want Megamind to know she kept the Katka he made her when they were younger so he could use it as it evidence to prove Metroman and her weren't datting.

"That is". said Megamind pointing at the Katka

"Yeah I still have it". said Roxanne

"So you do remember something about our past?" he asked

"Just that one memory not everything that is the only thing I have to remember you by". said Roxanne

"I wish I could fix it but the effects of the F-Bomb are permit". said Megamind

"Excuse me". said ROxanne

"I said the F Bomb is permit ". said Megamind

"Okay if you say F -bomb one more time Iam going to slap you ".said Roxanne

"What did I do what did I say". said Megamind

"Um-mm Sir F Bomb is a tern for profanity". said Minion

"Oh". Said Megamind

"Well ,F bomb stands for Forget me bomb and I used it on you that is why you cant remember anything about me". said Megamind

"You still haven't anwered why". said Roxanne

"I did but you didn't belive me I did it Because we were dating before I kidapped you and I did not want you to remember".said Megamind

"Not this again do you seriously want me to belive I actually went out with you ".said Roxanne

"Come on Roxanne please you promoised you said give me a chance". said Megamind

"Well maybe I regret it I should have seen how stupid it was We were in front of everyone and Sanne was trying to convince me to give you chance I couldn't reject you infront of her she would never let me live it down. I want to be a reporter Megamind Reporters dont go out with Villans."

Roxanne walked out of the lair and on to the street she rolled her eyes when she saw Megamind behind her.

"But I cant help it it is my destiny"! said Megamind

Roxanne Scofted and said "Oh Please you are in charge of your own fate you could quit if you wanted to your just making exuses".

Megamind Got down on his Knees and said "Roxanne I promoise for 5 weeks not to terriorize the city if you give me a chance and go to the Prom with me".?

Roxanne looked into his eyes and saw the kicked puppy dog eyes and sighed said "Okay". Villains should not be able to pull of a look that cute it is unfair. But if she were honest with herself she was glad that she accepted him.

Suddenly it begain to rain and they hugged each other Megamind smiled and swirled her around and said "Yes thank you I Love you".

"What". Roxanne said She was not disgusted she was just shocked at how passionately he said it. It wasn't like how most guys are when they said it he really meant it , it made her feel special.

"Oh Sorry just got caught up in the moment I was just so glad you were willing to give me a chance that I wasn't think straight". said Megamind sheepishly

Roxanne Smiled and kissed his cheek

Megamind froze and watched Roxanne Walk away her wide hips swaying back and forth he sighed lovingly.

"Sir, Are you okay Sir are you even listening to me". said Minion waving a hand infront of his face

"Huh sorry Minion I was daydreaming about something". said Megamind

"Was it about Miss Ritchi". Said Minion worriedly

"No Minion something compelety different Destroying Metro Man".

"Okay sir if you say so". said Minion

The Next day at the Prom at exactly 7:00 Pm

The Dance did not start for another 10 to fifteen minutes but Megamind was nervous Minion looked at him with concern and said "Is their something wrong". Megamind was touched by Minion's concern and decided to hummor the fish. He looked at Minion and sighed and said "Iam nervous".

"It's okay to have alittle case of cold feet everyone gets nervous from time to time it is not letting your nervousness bother you that makes you brave." said Minion

"Its just I have not dated Roxanne for 5 months what will she think of me what if I accidently step on her foot you know how clumsy Iam Minion". Said Megamind

Minion sighed and thought He is really concerned about the Opion of Miss Ritchi alittle to concerned ever since he got his memoryies back from the F bomb he has been thinking about her alot a little to much for my comfort...I need to tell him

"Sir,I was okay with you and Miss Ritchi when you were not a Villain but now I think it is not right She is your kidnap Vitim and you are her kidnapper The bad guy does not get the girl". said Minion

Megamind snapped up and looked at his fish firend with anger "Well I say I can get the girl if I can convince her the bad guy is not such a bad guy after all .Have you considered that Minion her opion can change I know it can it has to I love her so much Minion I can not let her go". he said

"Sir have you ever heard of the old saying if you love something set it free". said Minion

"Set it on Fire Minion I maybe a villain but even I cross the line at Setting people on fire". said Megamind

I said It Free not set it on Fire sir Said Minion

Oh Said Megamind Blushed with embarrassment of course Minion said Set it free that makes a whole allot more sense set on fire was just weird.

Suddenly the music started to play and the song Love hurts came on and Megamind thought Damn Radio

Megamind it not know how long he had been staring but in the brink of the momument Roxanne stepped on to the dance floor with a old fashion styled dress with modern flare. it was red and had a bow in the back with 12 century style buttons on the front.

"Wow". Megamind said

"What is there something on my face"? said Roxanne

"Mm". Megamind said dreamily

"Megamind". said Roxanne

"Okay I did not want to do this but you forced me ".said Roxanne as she punched Megamind arcoss the face and he snapped back into reality.

"Ow That Hurt-ed ".said Megmind

"I think you mean Hurt not Hurt-ed". said Roxanne

"Whatever". said Megamind missing Roxanne's eye roll.

"So What think". said Roxanne as she fluttered her dress showing Megamind.

"You look beauiful but you will never be as Handsome or intelligent as me".

Roxanne slapped him on his right and said "Lower your standards".

"Ow okay Iam lowering it to about as handsome as me". said Megamind

Roxanne slaps his left cheek the same one she punched earyiler.

"Ow okay you are incredibly beauiful I do not know how I even got you your so beauiful you out do all the pretty girls got nothing on you ".said Megamind

"That's better you are supposed to complement a lady by telling them they are beauiful not saying they are less pretty then you that is not very gentlemen like Megamind".

"I did not say pretty I said Handsome ". said Megamind

Roxanne rolled her and said "Whatever same difference"..

"Dude you got pwned by a girl Iam never gonna let you live it down ".said Wayne

"Shut up Metro Muhan". said Megamind

"You know you can Call me Wayne". said Wayne

"I dont care leave me alone". said Megamind

"aw common Little buddy". said Wayne

"Iam not little buddy not anymore in case you havent noticed Iam the Villain and you are the hero it is our destiny to fight each-other. Until one of us quits or ended up dead Megamind has spoken "..said Megamind as he disappeared

Hes fast but not as fast as me thought Wayne.

Suddenly Clarice appared said "What crawled up his butt".

"I don't know sometimes even I cant understand him and I have known him for years he probably put on his leather too tight around his ass". said Wayne

Clarice hits him

"Ow what did I do no else can make me feel pain but you and Sanne why is that"? said Wayne as he rubbed his arm.

"Because we are both Aliens with super strength like you". said Clarice

"Oh yeah I forgot about that ". said Wayne

Hours later, the dance was filled with teenagers and all the raging hormones that go with them .Tension was rising Clarice pretended she not see Wayne giving Roxanne a sad look everything that they pass Megamind and Roxanne. Clarice knew that Wayne still liked Roxanne, but she thought she would be the one to change that. She guessed that Wayne asked her out to help him forget her and move on. It was not working and Clarice knew it they had been going out for 2 months and Wayne was still not over her Clairce grew tired of Waiting for wayne to make up his mind.

It is time to put a end to it she thought.

"Wayne, I think we should stop pretending I know you love her Roxanne I get it she is a mysterious girl and you want to get to know her to slove the puzzle. But every time you give a sad look to Roxanne it breaks my heart I can't take the pain I love you wayne but you do not love me". said Clairce

"That is not true Iam just confused I dont know who to choose you or Roxanne". said Wayne

"Well you better make up your mind because you cant have both of us". Said Clarice

Wayne went back and forth between Roxanne and Clarice in his mind one hand I have a girl that is like me and has the same powers as me. On the other hand I have a intelligent nosy Jornalist who likes the same kind of music i do. I need to choose but it is to hard maybe I should get some juice at the table.

Wayne walked over to the table and when he got their Roxanne was their she smiled and said "Wayne what is wrong"?

"Iam scared". said Wayne

"Wayne scott the invulnerable super hero scared what are you scared of ".said Roxanne

"Change". said Wayne

"I know Iam scared of it too but we all have some kind of Change in our lives things don't always remain the same". said Roxanne

"Iam confused I like Clarice but I like you too". said Wayne

"Let me save you the trouble of being scared when I tell you dont really want me. Their are plenty of other girls that would want you Wayne but not me .Clarice is a nice and kind girl go get her Wayne besides your not my type." said Roxanne

"Thanks Roxanne that really helped". said Wayne

"Your welcome". said Roxanne

"Hey where is Megamind". said Wayne

"Still danceing if you can belive it ". said Roxanne as she pointed Megamind out from the crowd dancing to tryied to hold in his laughter when Megamind was dancing and someone with two juice cups bummped into him spilling crandberry juice on his tux.

"Really come on this is a rental"! said Megamind as he stared at the spots on his tux.

Wayne went back to where him and Clarice were before and found the space where Clarice was. Empty ...Wayne dropped the juice cups on the floor and looked down sadly she was gone. And then ,suddenly it began to rain he ran out the school gym and tryied to find her. He tryied to find her through out the entire city he had looked for twenty minutes and just when he was about to turn back .Clarice appared and said,

"Wayne what are you doing here in the park"?.

"Looking for you". said Wayne

"Why would you be looking for me you made your decision Wayne you choose Roxanne over me I get it you always recue her.". Said Clarice

Wayne rolled his eyes and said "I recue her because that is what the hero is supposed to do there is nothing happening between me and Roxanne"..

"I dont belive you and sorry Wayne you have to make up your mind here is my cell phone number call me when you finally make your choice until then leave me alone I dont want to hear your excuses. said Clarice

"Clarice wait please dont leave me ".said Wayne

"Iam sorry Wayne I have to go". said Clarice

"Where are you going to go"? said Wayne

"Back to Irland where I belong dont try to stop me". said Clarice

"Okay". said Wayne as he flew back to the gym when he got their everything was destroyed. Roxanne and Megamind were being chocked to death by a man in grey and white outfit with red eyes and scars arcoss his nose.

Today is not my day thought Wayne

"Okay you the drill I beat you up you go to jail and nobody gets hurt". said Wayne a little too cocky

Suddenly the man let out a chuckle that sent a shiver down his spine. "You think its easy let me tell you something it not" ."You think you are so great that nothing can defeat you but you are wrong". said the Man as he punched Wayne and suddenly Wayne felt a liquad comming down from his mouth he inspected it closely and realized that he was bleeding wayne had never bled before the experince was knew to him.

"Who are you". said Wayne

"Iam the destroyer". said Destroyer

"Your the guy that Dark Matter warned us about". said Wayne

"What about DarK Matter it took me years to track him down through each and every diffent demension he stepped in. Just so that I got the pressure of kicking him in the crab nuggets".

"That reminds me of something I dont know who". said Wayne

"Iam you in the distant future". said Destroyer

"What that is impossible ". said Wayne

"Is it". said Destroyer

"No really ".said Wayne

the destoryer let go of Roxanne and Megamind and they hit the ground with a loud thud when Roxanne feel she got hit in the head and Megamind did too but not as hard as Roxanne.

Roxanne got up and said ohh my head "why am I wearing a dress what day is it the last thing I remember was Megamind used some sort of bomb on me."

Megamind grabbed his head and said "Oww my gaint blue head". and then,

he turned to Roxanne in shock "what did you just say"/

"You used a bomb on me that took away my Memory right so you were telling the truth we did go out". said Roxanne

"I told you ". said Megamind

"Why did you give her memory back ".Said Wayne

"So I can have the pressure of doing it myself oh what fun it would be to have you guys loss memoryies people you love the most Hahhha". said The Destroyer

"You monster this isnt justice ". said Wayne

"Oh I forgot about that phase". said Destroyer

"Phase"? said Wayne

"My wife Died in my arms she was not fully dead she was brain dead the doctors of this pathic city decided to pull the plug. I could not take the pain being alone again Megamind and Roxanne tryed to convince me that I was not alone but I knew the truth .My family died and nobody was their to comfort me exept Megamind's pathic robots the Brain-bots". Said the destroyer

"Hey they are not stupid". said Megamind

"I did not say that I said they were pathetic, weak ,useless, Just like you. said the Destroyer as he punched Megamind and he slammed into the Wall.

"Megamind!". Said Roxanne as she tryied to run over to him but she kept on triping on her dress and her heels kept on slowing her down.

Stupid heels your making my feet hurt thought Roxanne

Roxanne remembered asking Megamind a question two days ago

"Megamind how do I make my flame powers work with out the charm"?

"we need to use our bullet maker machine to make a gun to shot it in your arm". said Megamind

"How long will that take"? said Roxanne

"At least a half and hour". he replied back

2 hours later

"So it took a little longer then I thought here it goes. Oh and Roxanne if you ever want to change your clothing use this necklace it works like the holowatch only it can give you diffrent clothes just in case you need to change it in prom.".

2 mintues later... Roxanne had the bullet in her arm and she finally had fire powers.

"oh Roxanne if you change your mind you know where to find me". Megamind said

End of Flashback

Roxanne pulled out her katka and said "Fire flowers"! as she shot them at the Destoryer.

"That won't work on me but nice try". said the Destroyer

"I need power". said Roxanne Roxanne started to spin around like a spinning top and the wind around the gym created a mini Fire storm she when right for the destroyer and his arm burned

"Ow you stupid pathetic bitch". said the Destroyer

Megamind got up from the wall and glared at the Destroyer with anger he can make fun of him, he can make fun his creations ,but when it came to Roxanne that was the last straw. he took out his deyration gun and set it to destroy and amited it at him.

The Destory laughed and said "Do you really think you can beat me with that litte toy gun of yours you must be kidding what a loser".

"Um you dont want to do that". said Wayne

"Do what"? said the Destroyer

"Make Megamind mad trust me I have done before and he knocked me out the window". said Wayne

"Ha Iam not as weak as I was back in high school Megamind is nothing but trash under my shoes.".

"Grahh Screw the gun Iam taking this guy out with my own fists. said Megamind as he ran up to the Destroyer he tryied to throw a punch at Megamind but he dogged it by rolling under him and kicked him in the back.

"I Forgot about how good he is at fighting". said the Destroyer

"That is the problem with most people they take a look at how skinny Iam and understate me". said Megamind

What is he talking about thought Wayne

The Destoryer glared at him and said "Enough of this he used his laser vision to hurt Megamind but he dogged them effortously and disappeared

Where is he thought The Destoryer suddenly he felt someone tap him on the shoulder and before he knew it he got socked in the fell through the floor.

"I told you so ".said Wayne through the freshly made whole in the floor.

"Grahh". Said the destroy as flew up and grabbed Megamind by the throat and bodyslammed him to the ground but Megamind was saved from a long drop down the floor by his loyal brainbots.

"Ha do you think they are pathic now". said Megamind

"Actually no I just think they are annoying now ".said Destroyer

Suddenly Megamind and the gang were lifted in the air by someone he had a eye patch and blue skin and held a very apathic look on his face. He had the words MT in Red and looked at the Destroyer and said "Iam sorry Iam late".

"Just do what I hired you for". said the Destroyer

"Who are you "?said Roxanne

"Iam Megaton and from this momment your worst nightmare". said Megaton evily. and then suddenly a girl with Brown hair with black streaks appared she was dressed in a rocker styled Villain outfit in red and had the word T in back she smirked evily.

"Megaton Temptresss thank you for helping me destroy these Pathic hero ".said the Destroyer

"Iam not a hero". said Megamind

"You mean he did not tell you typical Dark Matter he never tells the full truth". said Megaton

"Your like me only more evil ". said Megamind

"that is right Your pathic exuse of a alien Megamind Iam the real deal". said Megaton

"You do realize that you are insulting yourself ". Said Megamind

"Yes Iam aware of that". said Megaton

"Just letting you Know". said Megamind

He gonna get in the way of my plan thought the Destroyer

Don't worry I will take care of him thought Temptress she charged up her powers and shot Megamind's hand and it sliced off.

"Megamind"! Said Roxanne

Eww thought Wayne

Megamind let out a painful scream, the Villans smirked as his scream echoed through the walls.

"That should stop you from delaying my plans". said The Destroyer

"I don't mean to interupt but what is your plan". said a voice

"To Stop that moron from taking my place". said The Destoryer as he pointed at Megamind

"Really that's it have you tryied asking him if he even wants it". said the voice again

"No never accorded to me". said The Destroyer

Suddenly lighting shaped boomerangs flew towards The Destory they had a time ticking on them and the Destoryer gasped "Boomerang bombs"!

"You". said the Destroyer

a women with long brown hair and beauiful blue eyes appared she wore a white super hero out fit with a L in black letters she wore white spiked boots with a R belt and a Smirk on her face.

"Light Matter". said temptress with disgust

"If it isnt my evil twin you guys will pay for what you did to US". said Light Matter

Us ? thought the villans suddenly the song "Break on through to the other side". played and the prom room was felled with smoke and lasers. The man stepped throught the smoke.

And said "we are the time guardians and your time is up ". said Timeline

"Timeline we meet again". said Megaton

"Whatever ".said Timeline

"U mm can I say something". said Wayne

"Can it Casanova". said Temptress

"Yes Iam". said Wayne and the Destoryer

Megamind picked up his hand and put it into a Face Pam.

"Can we try to stay foused here". said the Temptress

"Oh yeah Iam supposed all your asses ".Said the destoryer

"Not on My Watch".

Everyone gasped

End of Chapter 12


	13. The Destroyer part 2 : Wayne's struggle

The Teenage adventures of Megamind Chapter 13 : The Destroyer part 2 of 4 Wayne's time of struggle

"Not on my watch". said a voice everyone gasped Megamind clenched the whole in his arm where his hand used to be in shame.

"Dark Matter "! said Wayne with relief

"Yep I brought firends Destoryer met Angelia Mind and Dex Mind Megamind's siblings". said Dark Matter

"What". said Megamind his eyes popped out so much that Roxanne was afraid they might pop out of their sockets.

"Your lieing I dont have siblings". Said Megamind

"Well as far as you know". said Angelia while holding a gun simillar to his dehydration gun.

"You should put that down you blow someones head off". said Wayne

"Shut up justice nut". They both said

"Where did you hear that from the only person who calls me that is Clarice's dad". said Wayne

"She hasnt told you". said Dex

"hasnt told me what". said Wayne

"Clarice is Megamind's cousin". Said Angelia

"What". said Megamind and Wayne Suddenly Wayne imaged Clarice in a dark blue dress. "Wayne ". said Megamind he did not hear him "Wayne ".said Megamind again

Do you think this makes me happy to do this Wayne ...okay maybe alittle he thought Megamind hits Wayne over the head and he looks over at Megamind and blushes sorry.

"Is your name really Angelia". said Roxanne

"Actually are real names too hard to produce for humans so we shorten them.". said Angelia

"Then Say it maybe I can pronuce it". said Wayne

"Angelia-leto-tranquila Mind". said Angelia

"That is a long name no wonder Megamind has a long name he cant help it it is in his gene pool". said Wayne

"Hey". said Megamind

"Okay how do you say Roxanne in your language". asked Roxanne

"Roxann-tria". said Dex

Enough of this thought the destroyer he shot a ball of energy at Angelia and Dex they dogged it and Angelia shot her gun at the ball of energy and it disappeared in a blue cube.

"Iam stil here I hate being inored Temptress you know what to do". said the destoryer

"Of course". said Temptress she took out a famillar looking Katka and charged at Dark Matter but he dogged it and turned around and disappared Temptress cleared her throat and searched the room for him she was nervous he could be anywhere.

Dark Matter appared in front of his Light matter counter part and said "You finally made it to right demension ".

"No thanks to you". said Light Matter

"I thought you were dead you know ". said Dark Matter

"Well as you can see my husband and I are just fine and so are your kids". She said

"Really I mean good thats great". said Dark Matter

"You dont have to so tough all the time benard". said Light matter

"Benard"! everyone exept Light Matter and Dark.

"Oh you finally Came light Matter I thought I destroyed you". said The Destory

"What you thought was me was actually a clone of me and my family enabling us to get away from your energy beams. my clones are made of energy so you fueled the clone like a forest fire making it explode but you did not destroy the original maybe next time". Said Light Matter

"You bitch I had good plan and you ruined it". he shouted

"Oh god he's throwing a tantrum what a pathetic excuse for a Villan". said supernova nobody even noticed his presence they were to busy arguing he rolled his eyes and thought are they ever gonna notice that Iam here I have been standing here for 45 mintues now...

"Who said that Iam a very sensitive man and you should not make fun of someone who whines because its mean".. said The Destroyer

"Who's the Loser now wayne". said Megamind

"Shut up blueberry". Wayne said

"Making fun of my head pretty low". said Megamind

"Well its so big its blocking my line of vision I bet you can see it all the way from outer space". said Wayne

"Shut wayne stop incouring Megamind to act like a child". said Roxanne

"But its hard to grow up "...said Megamind

"Can we try to say foused here you big battle gonna determine our fates remember". said Roxanne

"Right". all them said Turning towards the Evil copyies from different dimensions Roxanne Temptress Megamind Megaton Wayne the Destroyer Angelia Agilty Dex Domiate .

Round 1 fight !

"Wait sorry we are late but I a few people before I got here". said Supernova standing next to Hal Sanne and Dimension .

Hi Roxanne said Roxanne's Dad Oh Hi Dad said Roxanne with a absent minded tone she was to busy fighting Temptress so she did not hear her parents come in. She suddenly turned away from temptress and gasped

"Mom Dad what are you doing here it isnt safe ."

"That is what I tried to tell her But would she listen no women never listen ". . Said Roxanne's Dad

Roxanne's mom glared at her husband and he jumped with fear and said "Shutting up now ".

Now I know where she gets it from ...thought Megamind with fear.

"Hey honey we just came to watch you should marry Megamind I bet he is really good in the sack". said Roxanne's Mom

"MOM!". said Roxanne as she dogged Temptress attacked and punched Temptress. THey both took out their katka's and they tryied to canel each other out by blocking the blades of the sword.

"You are not gonna win so you should just give up when I was your age I killed 10 people without batting a eye and you probably faint at the sight of blood I grave it I live for it". said Temptress

"Rapist sorry". Said Hal's Dad

"Hal what is wrong with your dad". said Wayne

"He has Tersest". said Hal

"Cool". said Wayne

"Justice Nut sorry". said Hal's Dad

"On second thought Not cool". said Wayne

The Destoryer threw a punch at Wayne creating a gaint hole in the gym floor.

"I feel bad for who ever has to repair this". Said Megamind as he dogged MegaTon's blows.

A old caniter comes in and says "Oh god did I come at a bad time I did not know the wresting team was in here today".

The Destoryer shot him at the Wall attempting to make him cling to the wall with his magitic powers but then a charm shined on his neck making him disappar and as he disappared he said "I will come back later".

And so the blood bath begain the fight had lasted for 20 mintues but it felt like hours Roxanne was trebiling and bleeding from head to two her entire dress covered in blood and her face was almost unreconizable because of the blood all over her she quivered and struggled to get as Temptress hit her and punched her again and again.

"I told you could not win but you didnt listen so now I am going to have to kill you ". said Temptress

Meanwhile on the otherside of the Gym Wayne was not doing any better He had been in such pain in the process of the battle Wayne dislocated his right hand his punching hand so all he could do now is kick or doge or use his laser vivsion he was finshed over done for who was gonna save the shallow rich kid like him. He prepared himself for the final blow that would mark the Destroyer's vicory when MegaTon Kicked him in the face and Grabbed Wayne and pushed him out of the Way.

"Megaton". said Temptress

"How dare you make a fool out me I got you out of prison and This is how you repay me Do you know howLong it took me to find you people so i could excute my plan 6 weeks 6 weeks". said The Destoryer

"Whatever your under arrest This is the T.S.P.D". said Megaton

"T.S.P.D ? he questioned

"Time law enforcement aka the Time guardians we keep of track prodox and keep the timeline following we are each given code names and their is at least 6 of us in every demension". said Megaton

"Like I care". said The Destoryer he zapped the robes away and kicked Megaton to the ground.

"You thought you could defeat me but you sadly mistaken paralyzes needles". he shot them at the pressure points of Megatons body causing him to fall unconscious

"Megaton ! you dick you knocked out my partner". said Temptress

"OKay that is a big shocker I did not know you two were really good guys then I would have helped you escape from his grip". said Dark Matter

"It does not matter who's side we are on all that matters is restoring the time space continuum". Said Temptress

"Megamind this help you with your hand". said Temptress

"Time distortion pills". said Megamind with wonder

"They can reverse the effect of any bad thing that has happened in the past 6 mintues that should give you your hand back".

Megamind ate the pill and started to feel sharp pain as if his hand was being forcefully put back into his stared at his hand and said Ow

"Better to have sharp pain then to never have your hand again at all". said Temptress

"True but that just hurt". said Megamind

"What are we waiting for lets get this guy". said Supernova

"Right behind you ".said Light Matter

"Wait a minute Iam not ready". said timeline

"Well then that is your problem but right now the entire Milky way is at stake". said DarK Matter

The Time soliders marched full speed a head towards One man but that one had intense power the parents were worried that they would have to join in as well they thought their kids could handle it but it appears like they could use a little back up all the parents that had martal art skills rose up to the challenge to kick some as.

It has been 6 hours since prom and they still have not defeated the Destoryer they need to come up with a plan or they are toast.

The Destroyer laughed evily and said "Have you given up yet"?

"Hold on we are gonna give Not just yet". said Megamind as he rushed at him and took out a sword" I promosed myself this only for a time of great danger I think the situation Iam in makes it qualified".He dove into the Destroyer and shouted "You have been thunderstruck". As he shocked the Destoryer witch 1000 bolts of electricity but it had little effect barely even a scratch he should have known.

"Megamind"! said Wayne

"Iam kinda busy". said Megamind holding The Destroyer's hand way from his face and puched him it did not even knock the wind out of him instead he laughed and said "That tickled".

"Dickhead sorry". said Hal's father

The destoryer glared at Hal's father and puched him

"Dad you bitch". said Hal as he ran up to the Destoryer in a attempt to knock him down only to be zapped away by his laser vision.

"Any else"! said the Destroyer

"Yeah". Said Wayne

"Megamind are you ready". Said Roxanne

"Yeah". Said Megamind

"Lighting,Fire,Earth we are untitled together until the end ". they said as their swords shot out diffrent colored beams.

Megamind Roxanne and Wayne rushed at the Destroyer and slashed him serval times until he clasped and fell unconscious

and Megamind picked him up and said" the Warren will take care of you".

Timeline said " Angelia hand me your energy gun".

"Right". she said

Timeline shot it at the Destoryer and his powers started to suck into the blue cube like a sponge.

"I will keep this in the time guardian volt he will not see his powers for a long time Take him a way". said TImeline

"Bye Megamind until we meet again ".said Temptress and they disappeared into the portal.

Timeline and The Destoryer were in a cop car on their way to the metro city prision when suddenly the destroyer woke up and blew up the car with his laser vision and laughed evily.

Timeline grabbed the destoryer and slammed him into the ground it did not hurt him but it did give him time to pull out the deyration gun

"Oh common you and I both know that it does not work on me". said THe Destoryer

Timline smirked and said " I brought some friends".

Suddenly Dark Matter and his team appeared and said" Hi what is the situation".

"You have brought nothing but trouble to this demension so we are taking you back to where you belong in a prision cell". said Supernova

"You think Iam afraid of you ".he said as puched supernova it did nothing his face remained unharmed.

"Hahhha dont even try you can punch all of us all you like but we have bits of your speices DNA you cant harm us". said Supernova

"Yeah so you should just come quietly". said Megsanne

"Never You brat you destoryed my plan". Said The Destroyer as tore the robes away and admitted to escape.

"Not so fast Light Matter Force field! Said Megsanne

"Let out me of here or I will destroy you'. said THe Destoryer

"Yeah how are you going to that behind the force field". MetroMind laughed

"Hahhha". said The destoryer he lifted his hands into a and X and shouted "Ratio aux ".

"What is that supposed to mean "? said MetroMind

Suddenly The destoryer had excess to Dark Matter and the other's greatest fears and bring to life with a illusion.

Megasanne shouted a boy he had black hair and blue eyes like his father he stood 57" do to his increaced muscle mass.

Megasanne gasped "Metro I saw you die you died in your mother's arms their was nothing Clarice could do".

"Iam fine now". said Metro with compassion

Megsanne that boyfirend he using a illusion to bring his back to life to decive you. Said Dark Matter

"No I can see him he's real "! said Megsanne

"No hes not sis He is trying to trick you you are smarter than this " said MetroMind

"Shut Gregory". said Megasanne

"Awww litte Gregory". said The Destoryer

"Hey Gregory is my middle name my name is MetroMind Gregory Ritchi dad did not have a last name so when he married my mother he got her last name". Said MetroMind

Suddenly Metromind stared at the Destoryer and saw his baby sister Misty he stopped dead "Misty ".

"Brother". she said happyily

Metromind shook his head and thought No its not real she is dead remember she took a sword for you it should have been me. And Misty disappeared and was replaced by a tall Blue man with green eyes.

"Father". he said

"Heh try resisting all you like I will still use the sadness from the lost of your loved ones to my advange". Said The destroyer

"Bernard " said a soft tender voice Dark Matter turned around in search of where the voice was coming from.

Irene thought Dark Matter his expression changed from Surprised to anger as he shouted at the destroyer "You bastard she has nothing to do with this!" he shouted The Destoyer laughed and said "I dont care".

"I dont understand wayne how did you ended up like this anyway you used to be the guy everyone in Metro City wanted to be and now you are at the bottom of the food chain". said Supernova

"I guess it would have to start at the defeat of Titan I when to the opening day at the Megamind museam with pride knowing I could do what I wanted .And then after 3 albums I got fired the record company said that I just wasnt selling I played guitar well but that did not make up for the fact I sucked at Singing and My parents cut me off from my share of the money .When they heard I quit being MetroMan All seemed lost and then I bumped into her again Clarice she was a musican too until the Production company said She needed a more moden flare and suggested to use a computer to change her voice and get a keybord instead of playing a real guitar. Kids dont go for that anymore she was furious she told me that she was looking for another gig. We were a pair act suddenly we become more then a band I married her and then five years later a villain comes and says hes looking for Metro Man. I tryied to run but he caught up to me and took out a gun and sucked out some of my powers and said Soon everyone will have their own metroman powers". I ran and grabbed Megamind and said technically Iam retired but I thought we have one more go around and defeat this guy together.

I put on my suit and then said Metroman's back for one last time. Megamind said I am honored you are helping me wayne Minion apperited too And Roxanne would be excited. We were at for weeks Months he still did not show up and then out of a blue a giant bomb landed on Metro City People burned people turned into Ashes and the entire city gone. I charged into the Bomb trying to save citizens knowing it Would have no effect on me but instead of coming out harmless it did something to me I thought I would not have any effect on the ration.

But it Did something different to me a human would have just died years later from the ration but I inhaled it and started to feel strange and then suddenly I killed the very people I was trying to save. I came blood thrisy and out of control Megamind and the others tryied to stop Megamind used the last of his strength putting the infuser gun bullet back into Titan so they could stop me .He didnt that was no orinary A bomb it was desighed for Me I knew it but what purposed was it I no idea I decided that it did not matter anymore and became the Destoryer". He finshed

"That was really Long". said Supernova with boredom

"Shut Hal you wouldnt like it if we disrepected you". said Megsanne

"You already do that". said Supernova

"That doesnt matter that wasnt very mature". said MetroMind

"Oh your going to talk to me about My maturity". said Supernova

"Shut up ". they both said

"I guess what I said went right over your head it does not suprise me you were never good at listening to people". said The Destoryer

"oh yeah your not any better you have been a hero for a long time so maybe you can tell me one of the citizens names".said Supernova

"I cant ". said THe Destroyer

"Burn ". said Dark Matter

"Wait a minute your eyes are blue again you changed back I did not realize that until now". said Light Matter

Everyone stopped and stared at the Destoryer getting a good look at his eyes Light Matter was right during his long monologue the destroyer eyes changed He became claim and collect he was so excited by Supernova's concern for his well being he forgot about wanting to destroy them. Enabling him to let go of the burning rage that was previously within him .Light matter could tell by the lines under eyes that he did not sleep for weeks something or someone has been keeping him up and she really wanted to know.

"You are not doing all this of your own free will are you Wayne". Said Light Matter

"No Roxanne". Said the Destroyer

"Fine if you are so curious I will tell you ". He said to Light Matter

Suddenly something shocked him in the arm before he could speak he groaned in pain letting out a painful scream the pain so so bad that he passed out in front of everyone

Wayne Light Matter shouted

Unaware to the gang their was someone watching from a far with a blank expression on her face

Iam not gonna let them ruin my plans this ends now she thought

End of Chapter 13


	14. The Destroyer part 3: Omen

Teenage adventures of Megamind Chapter 14 THe Destoryer part 3 of 4 : Omen

Wayne Light Matter and the others shouted

MetroMind checked over his vital signes and shook his head

"Is he dead"? said Megsanne

"He can't be dead he is Wayne Scott". said Timline

Metromind turned at them anger and said "And how would you know the only one's who knew him best were my parents but their dead now".

"Your parents are not dead". Said Supernova giving them the signal

Timeline shook his head at his wife and she said " Yes we are gonna tell them".

Metromind and Megasanne looked at them and thought Tell us what?

Timeline removed his mask and turned towards his children with a gulity look on his face. Light matter followed she removed the heavy eye liner and black haired wig from her head.

"Mom Dad ".They both said

"We are so sorry for keeping our survival a secret for so long you were so angry about our deaths we fgured that it would not matter to you if we were your parents or not. Either way you would get upset at us only for different reasons Iam sorry kids daddy chocked big time. said Mega Time line

"I told we shouldnt have done this for 8 years through different dimensions we have lied to our children right in their faces Iam so ashamed we were so deserate to get back home we were willingly to take Supernova's ideas".Light Matter said.

"Hey I take that personally". said Supernova

"Shut up Hal"! everyone shouted

"He talked about this it Supernova not Hal". said Supernova

"Yeah first it was Mega Titan then it was gammer boy and then It was Supernova we dont care what you call your self we still gonna call you Hal ".said Mega Time line

"I think you guys are forgetting some thing here this doesnt add up, the marks on the destoryer indicate that he was toutured severely to the point of passing out from pain, but he has invulnerably if my hypnosis is correct The Destoryer said that the villan looking for his powers took one way before he escaped. If The Destoryer can feel pain it can only mean one thing he is not Invulbe anymore. said Megsanne

"That's my girl". said Light Matter and Mega Time line with Pride

"Hmf I could have figured it out my twin sister isn't that special". said MetroMind with jealously

"Son you are smart and you do have my intelligence, but I think you are more brawn then brain , when it comes to seeing small important deals like your sister no offense. said Mega Time Line

"I understand". Said MetroMind

"But what don't understand is who could have done this.?" said Megsanne

"Omen". said Dark Matter

"Omen is the spirt of Fear and anger she is responsible for anything bad that happens in the space time continuum she is responsible for natural disasters like earth quakes and death." said Dark Matter

"What would omen what with a vulnerable Metro Man"? said Megasanne

"Display of power by taking away ins invincibly she has taken his freedom". said Light Matter

The Destoryer woke up with a gasp and said "So you figured it out to bad you were too late Iam already dead inside".

"We can take you to her you know". said Dimension speaking for the first time Hal and Sanne turned towards her and said "How Clarice is dead".

"She is not dead yet we can rewrite the historical code of what happened and reanimate her cells, we just need my gun the Dimension Ray. It will take us to the exact momment of Clarice's Death, we just need to stop it by saving the way to save her is to go get her our selves .

"That too risky besides it create another parox mostly wiping this timeline apart !" . MegaTime Line shouted

"I will do it My existence is meaningless now with out her I have to stop Omen said The Destoryer as he stood up his legs quivering weak from the battle with the Teenage version of themselves.

"What but you die if we powers back if you go out there and try to stop Omen with just your Superstrength and laser vision in your weaken state you will die". said Light Matter

"I want Clarice I want my wife back I want my three sons and two daughters back I want my life back even if we are erased from existance we can be together in the end". said The Destoryer

"Megamind you were the best firendemy ever ask for heck , Metroman ran out a long time ago I was always jealous of you and your creations and when Roxanne came I thought I could get her to love me, I asked her she turned me down 20 times and then rummor started along with the kidnappings, I knew that my bulling caused you great pain it turned you into a villan but thankful Roxanne was their to warm you heart, I have no one I everything but Nothing what is the use of being rich when you got no none to share it with? Iam not selfish nor Iam I bitter and cold But my heart feels empty and I need to someone to fill the void. said The Destoryer

Everyone one's hearts warmed up to the heartfelt speech some more then others.

"That was beauiful man even I want to cry and haven't cryied 10 years". said Benard holding in his tears

"That's unfortunate but I have lives to save alright Omen put in your hands in the air ".said The Destoryer

Meanwhile with Omen

"They are fools". she said starting at a crystal ball in a cave 4 miles away from Metro city.

"But you guys already knew that is just me or is the room filled with dead people". said Omen

The no souls started blankly at her since their souls have been taken they could not speak for themselves or voice their own opinions anymore she had taken away their very personality.

"Hey sis wouldnt be awsome to have Megsanne and Metromind in my collection"?

Malone said nothing could not do or say anything now that her soul had been taken all Malone wanted was a sister she had 4 brothers had home and wanted to know what it felt like to have a sister she created Omen with her bare hands and she got her soul taken in return.

Omen smirked and walked over to a tall Dome like structure inside were flooding souls with no body to control them they were just swimming that had no purpose with out their body Omen could have drained their very existence way but she wanted to pay ransiom for their return home.

"Didn't hear what I said Sister ".she said Disgustedly

Maliny's soul swam near the edge of the dome where Omen was starting at them like they were a fish in a bowl. They were entainment for her she was toying them.

"I never wanted it to get this far I wanted a sister someone to talk to other than my brothers but can now that was a mistake you are the worst creation on earth". said Malone

"Thank you I love you too sister Hahha Hahha aha". she said

Back to Dark matter and the others

"What was that". Said Dark Matter

"What was What"? said Supernova

"It sounded like laughing it is 4 miles from here it sounds like my daughter omen ". said Dark Matter Everyone gasped "Omen is your daughter". said MetroMind

"She is not really my daughter she was created in Megamind's lab my only daughter Malone she wanted sister so badly that she was willing to make one her self she added the qulitys she was looking for in a sister but 3 things Kindness loytali and the biggest thing all Right and wrong."

"Well I get going it nice meeting all Wayne give my regards to Clarice". Said The Destoryer he took one of the Worm Hole papers". Demension handed him earlyer.

He went throught the Tunnel has he went down he got deeper and deeper until he landed 3 years before Clarice's death and the creation of omen Metro Day and the firing of the Death ray.

"Of course that is if Metro Man can the stand the full constraded power of the sun Fire". said Megamind holding his arm out Dramicly

The Destoryer decided to take action he used his heatvision to confuse the Death and then Used his super speed and grabbed his super hero counterpart "Whoa". MetroMan shouted unfortunely Megamind Minion and Roxanne were too busy having a banter fight on the Frequent kidnapping card to notice MetroMan's lack of reponse.

"How are you and do that only I can do that". said MetroMan natively

"That nessary true have heard of Super Man and Mr Incredible". said The Destoryer

"No". said MetroMan

"I knew it they both super strength like you only they are not as powerful the one that probably beat you is SuperMan if not the fact that his weakness is a Rock". said The Destoryer

"Mine is copper". said MetroMan

"No it isnt you are just trying to distract Megamind so that you can fake your death and play music". said THe Destroyer

"How did you know that ".said MetroMan

"Iam you in a universe where you retire and Megamind takes you place".

"Yeah right".

"Its true if you fake your death to today Megamind will be the Evil overlord of the city like he always wanted but he gets bored tryies to invent a new hero only from him to turn into a villan his is Hal sewart aka Titan." Said The Destoryer

"Why did he pick Hal ". said MetroMan

"He didnt pick him Roxanne did in a way". said The Destoryer

"Not that not important what is imporant is if you retire now Megamind will place 10 years later he retires as well and his Daughter Megsanne takes his place her firend Malone and benard's daugther will invent the thing that will destory us all". said The Destoryer

"Will you listen this is why People call you a Justice nut". said The Detoryer

"No calls me that the citizen respect me". said MetroMan

The destoryer looked at him awardly said " Never Mind".

"Look this a really thrilling and all but I want to live my life as Music Man". Said MetroMan

"Fine dont say I did not warn you good bye for now". he said as he shoot the Demenisonal riffs gun and pushed Metroman down and when he got up he was in the obverstory again

"Who was that guy scent was fimaller though". he said with navtity.

"Still warmming up sir". said Minion

"Warming up the sun is warming up". said Megamind

"Just one more second just tip tappy tip top more". said Minion

"My spider Bite is acting". said Megamind

"Your plan is failing just admit it". said Roxanne

"Good luck with that one". said Minion

"Who's side are you on? said Megamind

"The loosing side ". said Roxanne

"Thank you". said Minion

"Can stamp my frequent kidnapping card". said Roxanne

"You of all people should we discontued What THe fuck". Said Megamind

Everyone stopped and stared at him

Megamind blushed at the sudden attention he was getting he said "I can cuse too."

"What the fuck". both Roxanne and Megamind

Metroman was standing he wasnt doing anything he looked like he was in a state of panic and deep thought.

"If you retire and Benards's daughter will create the thing that will destroy Us all".

All

All

Destroy US All"! The Destoryer words echoing in his mind

"Wayne what are you doing Come in here save me now that is why came right". Said ROxanne

Award slience

"Yeah sort of ". said Metro Man "What do What dO he thought

"Get the fuck in here". said Roxanne

Metroman flew in and thought Why do I feel like I have done this before I have done this before Many times SO why does this feel so different...

He grabbed Roxanne said "Megamind I could use you are you are intelligent and kind even of city does not see what see after my eyes and see throught lead"..

"Fine I'd do for 5o dollars ".said Megamind

"Can I talk you down to 20 ". said Metroman

"30". said Megamind

"10". said Metro Man

"40". said Megamind

"Deal". Said the both said

"Fine I'll be your sidekick but Iam not wearing any tights". said Megamind

The Destoryer finally made it to the right dimension screams could be heard as Omen approached the CIty

"I need to hold her back or she will make it through hello can you guys hear me". said clarice through the Walkie takile

"Iam afraid you firends are to busy dealing Metroman and my minions to come and help little Clarice". Said Omen

She had already taken Clarice's invincibility and her fast healing powers she was serverly ingured she was so ingureyd that one last hit would mean her death.

"Say goodbye you whore". said Omen

Clarice was about to brace her self for the blow that was to come only to find her husband in her place he was half dead and barely breathing .but the big was how did he get over here if he was in downtown destroying everything.

"Clar-Clar-Ice I want you to use this gun and go the 15th demenision I will not be f-following with you fore Iam dying but better me then you right Hon". he said with smile stroking her soft black before closing his eyes for the last time .

"Wayne No". said She she knew nothing she could do she grabbed THe children and sent them back with her.

by doing so the children were freed from Omen's grasp.

"No". said Omen

"They wil pay they wil all pay". said Omen

To be continued ...


	15. The Destroyer Part 4: The end

The Teenage Adventures of Megamind Chapter 15 : The Destoryer Part 4 of 4 :

They will pay they will all Pay she said "Come forth Minions of destruation Destroy Megamind ".

Suddenly ZOmbies appared and said " Destroy Megamind and started walking over to Megamind".

The prom had started up again and Megamind was watching sadly as MetroMan was dancing with Roxanne

earlier Roxanne said " Everyone still thinks Iam dating Wayne so I have to play part Iam sorry At least we had fun before the kids came"..

"But I love you". said Megamind

"It still suprises me at how easy Love escapes from your lips But can tell you mean it but for right now If going to be a reporter I cant be friends someone with who I hate the most I cant be with you". said Roxanne

"But you said yes I asked You to prom not Metroman".

"He needs this his girlfriend just left he comfort Megamind besides really want me Iam so cruel to you diserve better than Me". said Roxanne

"Come back". he said as she walked away

Roxanne I would die for you he said again But you probably wouldnt to the same he thought

"Sir She didnt to this on her own I taked her into it to protect you". said Minion

"Why did do that Minion she was falling in love with again everything was prefect ruined it I thought we were friends". said Megamind

"Sir we are firends I was protecting I dont want her to brake your heart sir been in a relationship you don't know what it is like couples fight and then it leads to brake up , and I don't want you to hurt the Villain doesn't get the girl sooner you realize the this the easy it will be to defeating Metroman up to you her or Your dream of taking over the city."

He was gonna say Roxanne but he knew what would say besides she was not ready...

"Now the unavailing of the Prom king and Queen Roxanne Ritchi and Metro Man"

Megamind fell into dispair their was no way he would be able to get her now She was MetroMan's girlfirend and He was in the but of jokes.

Megamind walked sadly to snack bar so he missed Roxanne's disgusted Expression when Wayne grabbed Roxanne hand for the Prom King and Queen dance.

Roxanne he said as The memories of Him and Roxanne came to his mind her blue eyes and the sound of her laughter he could bare to remiece longer it broke heart into pieces knowing that fate at once again been in the favor of two shoes. He hated his best firend /Rival now more then ever he ran into his locker and smirked

"Good thing I got a back up plan just in case this happened". he smirked evil and did a evil cackling He so proud of himself.. THe teachers are gonna love this

Roxanne and MetroMan were dancing when suddenly the lights turned of and a gust of Smoke appared along with a extraggent light show that a Rockstar would be proud of and the song Blizkreg bob

"What the hell is going on". said the princpal It must be him that Blue freak Iam so sick and tired of his bullshit when I catch him is expelled.

Then suddenly the stage lines turned on revaling MegaMind" MetroMan I challenge you to a dance off for the crown".

Everyone gasped No one had ever had the courge to challenge MetroMan not even the guys in the football team with him they were to afraid that they would get beat up and end up in the hospital bed Megamind must have been joking he had to be.

MetroMan Released his grip from Roxanne and walked over to the stage where everyone remained slicent the tension could have been cut with a knife. Megamind glared at him and thought he was so lucky not only did he look normal but everyone loved him . Megamind wished he could have had the life MetroMan had Metro Man everything except Roxanne but now MetroMan has her too. Megamind stood their and simply said

"I thought we stettled our differences but I guess we did not Iam tired of you taking things away from me Consider our truces over you knew I liked her but you asked her to dance anyway dont thing that just because Clarice dumped your ass does not mean you get the luxury of touching my girl.". Said Megamind

MetroMan softed and said "She has never been your girl Roxanne just went out with you because she felt sorry for you . you think a Hot girl like Roxanne would ever like someone like you Hate to brake it to little buddy but you were living a fantasy. Roxanne will never be your girl you know why because you do not have the looks the Charm and the money that I fortuity posses .You are doomed to be a outcast to this society. I thought we could be firends and we were it was great but I guess we did not try hard enough."

Minion remained slient he did not have the heart to tell Megamind that when he leaved the snack table MetroMan came up to him and said "Tell that loser boss of your Roxanne belongs to me now He had his fun now it is time that Roxanne goes with the man she has been craving for the very beginning the bad guy does not get the girl The bad rotts in prision and dies alone ". because he did not like what Wayne said but he was right about one thing the Bad guy does not get the girl he knew this would end badly.

"Minion cue the music". said Megamind

Minion pushed the button on the Radio

And MetroMan and Megamind fought Megamind was doing well for a few good minutes but 10 minutes later He was slowing down and MetroMan could see it he was going to win and Megamind will be finished He was about to do the finale move

When the School was hit with a Stink bomb that when through the entire gym but that was not all Water started to go into the gym lucky The students were long gone after the stink bomb blew leaving just ROxanne Megamind and MetroMan.

Roxanne ringed out her clothes and said "Megamind what were you thinking now I am wet and stinky what a combination ". she scaraticly

Megamind glared and said "Whatever Miss Ritchi you made it pefectly clear that you dont want to be firends anymore because it might hurt your repuation and your career I thought you were better than this Roxanne I thought you did not care about what people thought.".

Roxanne looked at him sadly said "I don't most of the time but when you are a reporter people will make accusations on you based on the people that you hang out with and especialy when you are a tv personality I probably wouldnt even get to be a reporter if they even found out we were friends."

MetroMan laughed and said "I won Little Buddy".

Megamind glared and said "Iam not your little buddy".

The Princpal walked through the flooded gym and pointed at Megamind and said " You Iam tired of dealing with you and your pranks on the student body and you constantly bugging MetroMan As soon as you clean this up consider your self expelled!".

As he swam to the door and walked out happy that the freak would not been going to graduation.

Megamind walked way from Roxanne and Wayne The sooner he cleans up the gym the sooner he is away from Metro Man and His so called Friends he could not belive they through away their firendship over something as stupid as Fame.

MetroMan smiled and said "Finally some justice around this school the students will no longer live in fear".

Roxanne glared at him and said "How could you say that you and Megamind had gone through alot together, in Junior year Megamind had to get braces because of all the sugar he likes to eat .and all the kids were making fun of him and you stood up for him. And in stophmore year he got a broken leg from the impact the destruction one of his machines and you helped him get to class".

"Yeah well what has he done for me besides try to kill me on a weekly basics". said Metro Man

"Are you kidding in Sophmore year all the Fan girls were gaining up on you and Megamind defeated them and helped you with your homework if it wasnt for Megamind you would not be graudating right now and in Juinor year When you ran for class present MegaMind wrote your speech and made buttons so that you did not look like a dweeb to the student body". Said Roxanne

MetroMan frooze for a second he did not know how to repond to Roxanne's comments he needs to get over this firendship with Megamind if he wants to be the hero no one will take him seriously if he is hanging out with Megamind maybe every now and then ROxanne Megamind and MetroMan could all go for coffee. But right now it is just so risky he is Metro City new hero so the change from high school student to hero is hard besides if prison did not make him evil nothing could. MetroMan had faith that Minion would help him get through this.

Megamind finished 5 mintues later with the help of his brainbots and stomped away from the gym Minion looked over and Megamind and "Sir what is the matter".

"Weren't you there Minion they dumped me like yesterday's garbage they use me and then abuse me I cant belive I trusted them some firends they are can you recall what Roxanne said months ago In science when decting frogs".

Minion was hesitant he knew not to mess with Megamind when he is upset was not personality to see but he heard about Megamind throwing MetroMan through the window food class luckly Wayne has invaluably otherwise he could have sustained serious injuries

"She said As long as Me and Sanne are around you will never be alone". said Minion

"Repeat that last line". he said bitterly

"You will never be alone". said Minion

"Ha Liars". said Megamind as he kicked a trash can making it fall over to its side.

Roxanne I dont hate you I understand but I wish you could be a reporter with me standing next to you and not Metrodush he thought

"So what going to do now Boss ". said Minion

"Time to suit up Minion time to kill Metroman nomore playing around from now on I will be the badest boy of them all when ever the citizens see me I will make sure they terrible with fear over Megamind the incredible handsome genious and master of all villany Hahhha". he said Evily

"What about miss ritchi sir are we still gonna kidnap her". said Minion

"Yes and I will make sure to destroy her Boyfirend in tights he has been pushing me around long enough". said Megamind

"Sir look out". said Minion

"Hold him down ". said a unfamilar voice it was tener but raspy.

"Sir". said Minon brake free

"Can you get him to keep quiet". said The voice demanded as Megamind was being picked up by a girl she appared to be in her late teenage years her eyes were bitter and cold Megamind had chills just by looking into her eyes,

"Rise my creatures of the un dead come forth and do what you came for Destory Megamind". said THe voice

"Who are you are why me why MetroMan he is the hero Iam Villain in these parts". said Megamind he fulled out his gun and set it to the laser mode and zapped her hand way from his neck.

"Hahhha". she said darkliy Nice try she thought She threw him into the Wall and kicked him serval times and then she threw him up and bodyslamed to the ground

"I said I ll will say it again who are you what are doing in Metrosity and why me"? said Megamind

"My Name is Omen Brown and I am here for you because I want to use you as Bait for who Iam really searching for Roxanne Ritchi".

When Megamind heard Roxanne's name he gapsed she is after Roxanne I don't know what her game is so Going to play along and maybe she give me the anwers so I can save her. He thought

"Why do Roxanne their is nothing special about her other then the fact that she is incredibly bright". Said Megamind

T"hats what you think but in 10 years from Now Roxanne is the one who Killed my mother It was on accident she was aiming for The destoryer only to aim at my mothers chest someone is gonna die tonight and if not Roxanne you will be top on my list".

"Why what did I do to you". said Megamind

"You married that bitch". said Omen

"What". thought Megamind blushing purple Well apparently she does not like MetroMan I guess she is going out with him to get career benifts he thought

"I dont know what you are talking about Roxanne and i were an Item for a long time until she realized that hanging out with me will not get her the career paith she wanted ". said Megamind

"Big deal ".Said Omen She picked him up and slamed him to the ground she repeated the action 6 times before MEgamind started to bleed badly.

"Say goodbye to your future Megamind". said Omen as she lifted her fisted ready to strike a punch at him. When suddenly a gust of Wind threw her to the wall.

"What the what is going on"? said Megamind

"Iam sorry were late I guess for your prom uh my boy ".said Mr.M

"Mr.M what doing here shouldnt you be correcting papers for Math class". said Megamind

"I was my way but I noticed you were trouble so I had to help out my favorite student". said Mr.M

Megamind suddenly gasped why didnt he notice it before he had seen Mr.M's eyes 18 years ago just before his pod landed on it was not possible his parents are dead .However Megamind found it strange that Mr.M and his aid both had last names that begain with M plus He checked Mr.M file before he used his stink bomb on the school both ms. M and Mr.M's files were blacked out just like Sanne's and himself. Which can only mean one thing they were aliens too just like him do you know a normal teacher that can literary blow some one a way. Nether did he until today

"Here son Let me help up". he said holding his hand out Megamind kindly his hand but then said "Whu do call me son My parents are dead they died 18 years ago when planet destroyed

"That is what you think". he muttered Megamind thought Hearing things so he turned towards him and said "What did you say".

"I said Man does school stink". said Mr.M

"Yeah I used a Stink I used my intellece of mechials to make it 30 times stinker then it normaliy is". Said Megamind

"Oh ew did someone let out Skunk". said Ms.M

"No but your close enough". Said Mr.M

"we brought a few firends Megamind this is Aleneia Ria,Tom Tom. and Roger , Mattew, eth. Clarice's siblings and your cousins". said Ms.M

"How do you know they are my cousins". said MegaMind

"Because My brother married Clarices mom". Said Mr.M

"But that means that you two are". said Megamind to shocked to finish his sentance

"Your Parents". they both said

"Damn it ". said Mr.M he turned his watch and turned into a Tall Blue man with orange eyes with a white suit with a high collar.

"What is wrong". said Ms. M taking his husband's lead to reval a Blue women with glowing Green eyes.

"Omen Escaped". Said Megamind's Dad

"Common we got to stop her". said Megamind's mom as she pulled out a gun simaller to Megamind's de Gun

Omen was at the school in the School gym where she saw MetroMan and Roxanne aruging over Megamind still they had not moved a inch since Megamind left after cleaning the gym.

"Yes you are "! Said ROxanne

"No Iam not"! said Wayne

"I dont want to talk about it"! said Wayne

"Too bad"! said Roxanne

"You are so nosy what is between megamind has nothing to do with you"! said Wayne

"Yes it is the momment it became my busniess is the momment you decided to hang out with Me and Megamind".

"Well maybe I dont want to hang out with you and Megamind"! Said Wayne

"You already said that you dont want to hang out with us anymore, you know what I dont want you to save me I can handle myself Megamind maybe many things at least he is not a jerk." said Roxanne as she walked out of the gym leaving Wayne stunned with slience, Suddenly as Roxanne Walked she felt a hand grabbed her and take her away at first she thought it was Megamind but she knew Megamind's scent that was diffidently not Megamind's calone it smelled like Lavender and bluebarryies,

"Who let me go ". she said as she struggled to get brake free but then a voice said " I wouldnt do that Look down".

Roxanne looked down and screamed they were 50 feet above the ground they were so high she could see her house from here.

"Well do you want me to let you go now I guess so". she said as she loosed her grip a bit making ROxanne scream and cutch for dear life. AHh no Put me up said Roxanne

"Roxie". said Wayne as he flew to save her who cares what she said she needs help reguradless of what she says.

"Wayne help" ! she shouted

Omen turned around and saw Metroman and thought Prefect Both of them in one package

Omen zapped MetroMan with the laser vidsion she stole from Irene and he fell and said "Roxie !". Just before he fell of the ground he stablized his flight again and when back to trying to stop Omen.

"Man this guy is so annoying". said Omen

"That is what I keep telling everyone but nobody sees it ". said Megamind as dove and grabbed Roxanne and said

"Roxanne do you trust me"?

"What happened to Miss Ritchi". said Roxanne playfully

"Don't get used to it". said Megamind

"Yeah I turst you Megamind ". she went up and kissed his cheek and whispered "Iam sorry".

"Its okay Roxanne I forgive you but right now you have to fly". said Megamind throwing her towards and said

"Wayne go long !".

"What are you crazy!". said SHe said with fear. WHAT IS HE UP TO she thought Megamind threw her towards wayne.

"Go long Iam not a football player oh wait Iam". said Wayne

Megamind laughed and then went after Omen Omen turned around said "Are you crazy if we fight at this height both of us might die".

"I laugh at the face of danger". said Megamind as he punched Omen and said "Now "!

Benard and Irene appeared and pined her down and pulled her towards the Scott's plane.

"Where did you get that and where did you guy come from". Said Wayne

"Lets just say we called a firend and a little blue birdy said you might need back up and we were in the neigh hood ". said Irene

"Dark Matter". Said Megamind through his watch "Iam gonna need some back up".

"Iam sorry we cant intfer anymore after this point or we will effect the path Time layed down on you just do your best". said Darkmatter

Dickhead thought MEgamind

"What are we copped liver". said Irene

"Sorry But we need more people to pin this girl down I have been fighting her for 10 mintues and we dont have all day". said Megamind

"Its a good thing I called some back up". said Irene

Megamind lifted his head to see who it was he could only make out Green heels and a green pladded Shirt but Wayne reconized her.

"Clarice". he said

"Hello fly boy". she said with a heavy irish assent

"Iam still here you know I hate being interuppted now you guys are gonna pay". said Omen

"Oh shut up". said Sanne

Irene,Clarice and Benard held Omen down and Angelia took out her energy catcher and oborted all the stole power she had takne said "Not so powerful with your little toys".

"You fools Iam not completely hopeless". she said

"Transportation".she said and then suddenly she vanished in a flash of green light.

"Shit". said Megamind as he punched the ground with frustration.

"Megamind clam down save your anger for omen Dex can you locate her with your tracking powers". Said Angelia

Dex closed his eyes and then saw a vision of Omen flying over the park. Dex smirked and said "she at the park".

"Okay everyone take my hand". said Angelia they obeyed Angelia's request and were transported to Omen's location

She glared at Angelia and said "So you already found me I must admit this is the most fun I had in years ". she took out her sword and said " Sonic Magnetism".

Suddenly everyone was flowing in the air all the laws of gravity were thrown out the window for everyone exept Sanne she glared at Omen and said "I have Magic powers to your powers have no effect on me". ,

"well that is disappointing". said Omen

Sanne Vs Omen round 1 fight ! Magic vs Magic

"Risa "!said Sanne as she made a sword out of pure engery and sliced it through Omen and she qivered and said What is this

"This sword makes your strength 6 times weaker so not we are at Equal strength". said Sanne

"That's what you think Uni star ." said Omen suddenly Omen pulled out a sword and they clashed both countering each other

Roxanne and the others were terrifyed of these two girls they were both very strong and very dangerous,

"teleport". said Sanne

"Where did she go"? suddenly she soon found her anwer when a fist meet her face She snuck up on me from behind she thought with shock

Sanne looks hot thought Hal

"Infusion". said Sanne as she brought her hands towards her firends lending their power and strength to defeat Omen because together they are unstoppable

"White Fire ". said Roxanne voice

Lighting thought Megamind

Earth THought MetroMan

WInd thought Irene and Megamind's Dad

Water thought MEgamind's Mom

Dark Matter thought benard

Back at the hotel room after his incouter with Dark Matter he felt this strange surge of Power running through him and when he explained his situation to Irene he accidently hit her but because Dark Matters powers are stronger if he is angery or threatened He apolized to Irene and when she got up she smiled and said "Dark Matter gave his powers". Benard gapsed and said "what doesnt he need them ".said "No he can remake all the Matter he lost he told me after he lefted he gave his powers to you to defend yourself". said Irene .

Solar engergy thought Hal

"Together we are SantroMind Rox-ard". said All them

"Even if you have all have bonded as one you will still not befeat me". said Omen

"We did not confine together to create a person we created a new weapon we are weapons as well De-Kataka-LightandDark Hole ray".

She said as she pulled out a weaponry looked like a mixed between a sword and a Megamind's gun it has different setting and levels to their powers. and can change into differnt tools like a swiss army knife.

Shit Iam toast thought Omen

"Grey Matter Ray". she said she shot it towards Omen and it hit right on target Omen Struggled to get up but before she could SantroMind shouted Dark Solar energy lets hope you dont get skin caner. Omen screamed in pain she was being burned serverly

"Super Lighting Punch". said SantroMind as she used Megamind's and Metroman's powers zapping her in the she feel uncoinus and passed out in the crater created by MetoMnan's side of the attack and then the crater turned into a black hole sucking her in and she landed on a hospital bed in prison by a white hole. The Warren looked up from his desk and sai

"What the Hell we medic this girl is seriously injured". said the Warren

So everyone went back to their normal lives MetroMan and roxanne graudated Unfortunately because of the prinpal's racisum and dislike for Megamind he could be accepted back into Metro High. So he did what he thought he did best scare the citizens to death and kidnapping Roxanne on their graudation day Megamind did a attack at the school for revenge on the prinpal and Kidnaped Roxanne. She sat bored chair as ussally and Megamind and Roxanne waited for MetroMan to come 5 mintues later they did a short banter fight and charged towards each other parparing to hit each other this was the first offical Metroman and Megamind battle

The end


End file.
